Elf On an Adventure
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: After suddenly being transported to the world of Dragon Quest and having rudely been turned into an Elf, Mary (OC) has been given the offer to join the heroes of DQ 8 on their quest to stop Dhoulmagus. The only problems are that Hero died after saving Yangus and Medea talks as a horse! How will the adventure go? M for lesbians, lemon, blood, character death, and giantess fetishes.
1. Ch1: Transformed and Transported

**Dragon Quest is a series created by Akira Toryama and is owned by him and his companies. The game for this fic, Dragon Quest 8, is owned by Square Enix and is not my property. This will be another one of my 'real world character goes to game world' scenarios with OC Mary (who is my property). The fic will contain character death, some blood, cussing, lesbianism, and lemon later on, so M rated only for 18 or older. So from here, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Ch1: Transformed and Transported**

"So what can we expect from this trip?" a tourist asked the guide as we sat in the bus on the way to Stonehenge. "We can expect to see one of the most well-known monumental structures in the known world, the ruins of Stonehenge," spoke the guide as the bus came to a complete stop. It was time for us to get off. The structures could be seen right in front of us.

After we all exited said bus, I couldn't help but feel something... wrong. Something weird hanging in the air. Almost as if someone or something were watching me. I shrugged it off quickly, however, as I saw that the tour was leaving without me. When I tried to take another step, however, I found that my legs just wouldn't move! I tried to get them to get out of my shoes, thinking I got stuck in thick mud, but I couldn't even do that.

"Um... what the hell is going on here?" I asked myself, since the tour had already gotten out of earshot. They were too noisy anyways. They couldn't hear me even if I screamed bloody murder. "Okay... maybe if I duck down..." I frowned, hoping that would at least help solve the problem. When I ducked, however, I felt myself falling. And falling. And falling further! And the worst part was that I had actually went right through the ground and I was now inside some sort of strange tunnel! I blacked out before anything else happened, however...

* * *

"Oi. You awright?" asked a voice from who-knows-where. My eyes were still weary as I tried to open them and was met by a face that looked slightly familiar... though I couldn't quite place it. "The bird's awake, guv. Now wot do we do wit 'er?" the voice asked again. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and tried to see who was speaking to me. When I opened them, I couldn't believe what I saw. His face had scars on it, his body was round and hairy, and he wore a spiked hat while wielding a large club. "I... Is this a dream?" I asked, wondering why I was suddenly face-to-face with a video game character.

"You were conked out by the side of the road here, so we decided to give you a hand," said the refined voice of none other than King Trode. I looked in his direction and was puzzled for only one reason, and it wasn't about King Trode being... well... green and pink-lipped. It was because there was a complete absence of a hero character in the group! "Wait... are there more of you guys?" I asked, wondering if that were the case. "Well, there was... but..." Yangus frowned as he looked at Trode and Medea (who was a horse) with a frown. "But he fell when trying to save Yangus..." spoke MEDEA!

THAT was the kick in the pants I needed as I jumped out of Yangus's arms and looked directly at the transformed princess. "D-D-Did your horse just friggin' talk?!" I exclaimed, making sure I didn't say her name at all. After all, it would've been weird if I blurted out that I knew all of their names. "Well, yes... I feel we should explain," Trode frowned as he looked at Medea and back at Yangus.

"See, our entire kingdom has been cursed," Medea frowned while chewing on some grass... how her life must have sucked right now. "Thorns everywhere, all the people that were there now turned into frozen, botanical statues..." Trode frowned. "And we were transformed into the forms you see now... no thanks to a certain jester we need to destroy," Medea finished. "Okay... just a forewarning though... um... what were your names again?" I asked the group, not wanting to rouse suspicion.

"Name's Yangus. I'm a bloke that decided to travel wit these blokes after the guv saved me... that is, before 'e fell into the river..." Yangus frowned. "I am King Trode, the ruler of Trodain," Trode said. "And I am his daughter, Princess Medea... but you can just call me Medea. No need to be formal if I'm a horse, huh?" Medea said. "Yeah... just a warning, Medea... you may want to try not talking if you happen to go into a town. Trust me, talking horses are not normal," I warned ahead of time. "Thanks, but I already know that much," Medea frowned.

"By the by, what do you plan on doin'? And what exactly are you anyways?" Yangus asked me. "Well, my name is Mary and I am a human, just like you," I frowned at him. "Um... but what about those ears you have? They don't look like normal human ears to me," Medea frowned. "Wait... what?" I asked, my hands instinctively going to the sides of my head.

When I felt them, I immediately knew that something must be wrong. How did I come to this conclusion? My ears were now longer, pointier, and they had a slightly harder feeling to them. "Elf ears? What the hell?" I asked as I rubbed them, wondering how the hell I was turned into an elf when I was a full-fledged human before. "Did you happen to see a jester nearby at all? One that is called Dhoulmagus?" Trode asked.

"No, but I have a feeling on where the nearest town is," I sighed, looking over to the distance and pointing to a path that led to Farebury. "And since I need to find out how I went from human to elf, I'm going with you. Take it or leave it," I frowned as I simply took a nearby sword that was lying on the ground (most likely the hero's) and loved it. Why? Because I was a swordsman in my spare time at home!

"You're insisting that you go with us, then? You better prove yourself useful if you wish to stay with our group. And you'll abide my every order, got it?" Trode asked as he got back into the cart that Medea was attached to. "So long as one of those orders doesn't include washing your body, I'm fine with it," I smiled, giving him a wink. "Hmph! I may be a king, but even I wouldn't stoop to that level," Trode frowned. "Geeze, Trode. It's just a joke."


	2. Ch2: The Speech

**Ch2: The Speech**

After traveling the path (and defeating a few monsters on the way... strange how most of them had no blood at all...), our crew soon came along the entrance to Farebury, the home of the Great Kalderasha. And I could tell from the many eyes pointed our way that people were not only surprised by Trode's appearance, but also by my ears and clothes. But I couldn't blame them. I mean, how often would they see an Elf with blue jeans, sneakers, and a blue t-shirt on? Probably never!

"Hmm... yes... if my memory is correct, this is the place where Master Rylus lives," Trode said as he got out of the cart. "Oi? Grandad? I thought we was after Dhoulmagus?" Yangus asked. "I am not your grandad, and yes, it is Dhoulmagus that we're after. He's the one that turned Medea and I into laughing stocks!" Trode growled at Yangus. "That's why we must locate Master Rylus. He's probably the only one that would know where Dhoulmagus could be."

"Okay. I'm gonna go ask around town. Wanna come with, Yangus?" I asked the cor blimey dude. "You don't mind, do youse guys?" Yangus asked the royal duo. "Just go on ahead. We'll wait patiently," Trode smiled. I then began to walk with Yangus up the stairs and looked around to see smoke from a nearby house and knew it was too late for Rylus. "I think the best place to find some info would be the local pub. What do you think?" I asked Yangus with a smile. "Good thinkin' there, g-I mean Mary," Yangus frowned, almost calling me guv accidentally.

"It's okay, Yangus. If you want, you can call me guv. After all, I did save your ass from getting whacked by that giant slime didn't I?" I smirked at him, pointing out another thing wrong with the plot at the same time. There was an enemy exclusive to the 3DS remake known as the Creme Caraslime. And it was supposed to be one of the rarest ones out there. "Well, ya got me there. I guess I could call ya guv every so oft," Yangus smirked. "Okay. Let's go to the pub," I smiled.

When we made it into the Pub, I immediately smiled at the nearby bunny waitress who gave a sweet smile to us in return. But then, I heard something back by the bar that I instantly recognized. Kalderasha's voice. "So what if I knew about the fire? What good would it have done for Rylus? It would've left a pathway for yet another disaster," he said while he was drunk. "Uh oh... guess he kicked the bucket..." I frowned to Yangus as we approached Kalderasha and he looked at me like he did the hero. "Hmm? Such strange clothes on a strange person..." Kalderasha said as he leered me in the eyes.

I really didn't want him to see my thoughts, but I knew he could have that power. The exact moment that he gasped, however, the man came in right on time. "Everyone! Come quick! There's a monster in the town!" he exclaimed. "Um, I'll take a rain check on that! See ya!" I exclaimed as I grabbed hold of Yangus's arm and drug him outside with me. "Oi! Where'r we goin?" Yangus asked me as we stormed out of the pub. "To help out a certain king, duh!" I frowned, knowing what was happening even if he didn't.

When we finally arrived at the town square, we saw all the townsfolk around King Trode while Medea stood behind him. "Ew! It looked at me!" exclaimed a person. "Out! Get out monster! You're not welcomed here!" exclaimed another as the villagers began to hurl rocks at him. I couldn't stand how rude and cruel that these people were being to him, so I let go of Yangus and stormed through the crowd.

"STOP!" I exclaimed as I went right in front of Trode, taking a few rocks to my shirt in the process. "W-wha? What are you doing?" asked a person from the crowd. Though everyone had stopped hurling rocks by this point. "Just because someone looks different, does that mean that they're a monster?" I asked the group, my ears finally getting noticed by some of the flock. "Oi? Yer an elf? And yer protectin' someone like 'im?" another person in the crowd asked. A brute this time. "So what if I'm an elf? And so what if he's green? It's not like we can help it!" I frowned. "Besides, this 'monster' is actually my boss. One could say that he's a king. And what nearby kingdom is just across a broken bridge west of this place?"

I knew I was taking a risk, but it would've been a whole lot better for both Trode and Medea if I were to protect them from harm by simply spreading word about how they came to be this way. And the expressions from the villagers upon my response was... well... a little weird. They looked at me in confusion until a certain female came from the crowd. "She has a valid argument," said the Spanish-accented Valentina from behind me, coming down the stairs.

"Oh? But what does she mean kingdom? Are you referring to Trodain by any chance? I thought it was ruled by humans," said a female from the group. A bunny girl. From the pub! "Well, it was ruled by me, but that was before a terrible curse afflicted not only me, but the whole of my castle, civilians and all!" Trode frowned. I made sure to tell him before we got into town that he should never give away Medea's true identity if only because word may spread to Argonia and eventually to the Argonian Prince Charmles.

"Wait... a curse? You're the king of Trodain?" asked a few different folks. "My whole castle, wrapped in thorns. All of the people inside, now frozen in place and turned into plants. And all of my castle guard gone," Trode sighed. "You know... I think I may have heard of that... I think Kalderasha said something about that happening earlier today... that is, before he went to the pub," spoke the bunny girl. "So will you please go and spread word about this? The last thing that we need is to go to another town at some point and have rocks thrown at us again," I frowned.

"But I still have one question..." said a kid, no older than eight. "Yeah? Wot is it?" Yangus asked as he joined back up with us while Trode spoke. "If you're King Trode, where's Princess Medea?" I smiled weakly and opened my mouth. "Princess Medea was out on a venture to see the sights when the castle was cursed," I smirked slyly. "She's still okay, since she had a few travelers protecting her along the way. Where she is now, no one can say. But she is still betrothed to Argonia's prince, so there's no fear for that much." That made the villagers nod in unison as if they were now satisfied with my answers.

After a few of them apologized and went on their way, I was left with the group as well as Valentina. "So... what can we do for you? There must be some reason that you defended my speech," I asked Valentina. "W-Well... I was hoping that you could help me retrieve my father's Crystal Ball... Kalderasha." she said. "Yeah, he gave me a weird look at the pub when he saw my ears," I said, hoping that was all he saw. "Forgive him... but he needs the Crystal Ball... I had a dream that you all would come to town today... and so far it has come true... will you help me and my father out?" "Sure thing. On one condition, however," I smiled. "And that is?" "When he gets his Crystal Ball back, he needs to tell us where to find the guy that cursed Trodain."


	3. Ch3: The Waterfall Cave's Plot Twist

**Ch3: The Waterfall Cave's Plot Twist**

"I still don't understand why you did that, Mary," Medea said to me as we walked down the trail. "Did what? You mean my little speech or the deal with Valentina?" I asked the horse princess. "Well, I guess the speech part." "Believe me, hon. It's better to have people know about why you look a certain way than to have them treat you like trash and throw rocks at them," I said with a frown. "She's right on that much, Medea," Trode said with a smile. "I certainly didn't expect you to do that either, especially since you got some bruises on your body from the rocks." "Just doing what needs to be done, boss," I smirked at him with a sly smile.

"Hmm... it's been awhile since I've been called that... or your majesty," Trode said with a smile. "By the way... I must ask, but how did you find out about Master Rylus's death? You never went into detail about it, Yangus," Trode asked both me and Yangus. "When we were at the pub gathering info, we met Kalderasha. In just 3 sentences, he told that Master Rylus died in his home when it caught fire," I explained.

"That's a bad way to die... but I guess the way our castle went was even worse," Medea sighed as she flicked some flies away with her tail. "I've seen worse," I said. "Wot d'ya mean, guv?" Yangus asked me. "I mean that I've seen people get tortured to death and vaporized before. Don't ask how, I just have," I said. If they knew that I was referring to events that happened in my world (the real world) they'd probably chew me out or not believe me.

When we finally arrived at the Waterfall Cave, Trode and Medea stayed behind since they couldn't battle. I knew they'd be okay, so Yangus and I ventured into the cave by ourselves. I realized it was dark inside, so I grabbed a nearby twig on the ground and tried to focus my thoughts into something, hoping that, since I was an elf, that I could use elfin magic. And sure enough, when I thought about fire, I was able to light the stick with a flame, surprising Yangus greatly.

"Wot?! Yer a magician too, ey?" Yangus asked in bafflement. "Actually, that was my first attempt. I figured that if I was an elf, I may have elfin magic. And it turns out I was right," I smiled happily. It was soon drowned out, however, when I suddenly heard some words from under us... probably just my acute sense of hearing that I now had with my improved ears. "Oogh... my old wound... the pain..." said the gurgling voice of Geyser, the keeper of the 'fallwater'.

"Don't ask me how, Yangus, but I can hear a voice at the bottom of this cave," I said as we pressed forward. "Oh? Must be them new listners on yer 'ead, ey?" Yangus smiled. "That's what I deduced as well. And from what his voice sounded like, he seemed to be in pain." "Well that don't sound too good. 'Ow bout we 'elp 'im out when we get down there?" Yangus asked. "You said exactly what I was thinking," I smiled.

After making it past a few monsters, getting loot from some chests, and easily getting past the Hammerhood blocking our path, Yangus and I eventually made it to the end of the cave and right in front of the Crystal Ball we needed to claim. When I reached out to grab it, however, Geyser came jumping out of the waterfall and floating right in front of us. "Visitors? It's been too long since the fallwater has had any visitors," Geyser said with his gurgled voice.

"Well the pleasure's ours, Mr..." I smiled at him. "I'm Geyser, the keeper of this fallwater... but I must ask, why were you so interested in this brystal call? It surely isn't yours is it?" he asked. "No, but we were hoping to return it to its original owner," I said, hoping that he wouldn't attack us for me wording it differently. "Oh really? And why would you do thuch a sing? It made a horrid wound on my head, see?" Geyser asked, pointing to the large gash on his head.

"No worries about your wound... I think I could fix it," I smiled as I tried to use another type of magic... and surprising both Yangus and myself when I actually cast a puff of healing rays on Geyser's head and we watched as his scar dwindled down to nothing. "W-What just happened?" Geyser asked, looking at me with suspicion. It was just then that he looked at my ears and he actually smiled. "Oh? An elf AND a human taking pity on a monster? Oh how I never thought I'd see the day. Go ahead and take the ball. You earned it," Geyser said, his sentence without a single dyslexic part. "Thanks Geyser. And you're welcome for getting rid of that nasty head wound," I smiled as I turned around to notice something I didn't expect to see.

It was a strange circle of light, something that was never in the games before. "Approach the light, doer of goodness..." a female voice spoke to me. I gulped when I heard this, even though Yangus didn't react at all. "Wot is it? Somfin botherin' ya guv?" Yangus asked me. "Approach the light and receive my gift... the gift of a new ally..." the light spoke once again.

I must have been dreaming within a dream if I were hearing a female voice tell me to go towards the light... and that was when I realized what may have been talking to me... or rather, WHO! "Are you the goddess?" I asked, wondering if I was right. "Just go into the light already. I'll explain later," the female voice poke once more, now sounding a little more annoyed than before. I quickly went to the light and felt something... something that I didn't expect. I felt a little tiny... thing... bump into my head from on high.

"Oi! Wot's goin' on?!" asked a voice I never thought that I'd have heard at ALL in this game! I didn't need a voice checker to know who just spoke, even if she didn't have a voice. "Wot the 'ell?! Wot's that little pink light near yer face?!" asked Yangus. Now I KNEW that the plot was messed up the whole way through. It was Stella. The sassy fairy herself. "I could say the same to you lot! Wot am I doin' 'ere anyways? Wot's the meanin' of this, sis?!" Stella asked as I finally saw her tiny frame... and it was rested right on the top of my head, no light at all. "W-Whoa! A fairy?!" Yangus exclaimed when he saw her.

"Hold up... what do you mean, sis?" I asked as I picked Stella up with two fingers and held her in front of my face. She definitely wasn't the same size the 9th game told me she was, since she was no bigger than six inches. "I mean the goddess. Celestria!" she exclaimed, her voice very loud even if she were tiny. "Just help this compassionate soul, Stella. She really needs the help for the trials ahead," spoke the voice I assumed to be Celestia. "Oh? Which one?" Stella asked as I simply placed her back on my head again. "The girl your sitting on as well as any of her allies."

"Even this big guy? Really? He stinks like rotten apples..." "Oi?! Wot'd that bird say?!" Yangus asked when she said this. "Guys... can we just get out of here so you two can bicker later?" I asked as they kept glaring at each other. "Oh! Of course! Let me help with that," Stella smiled as she actually used Evac on us and we were warped to the entrance of Waterfall Cave, surprising Medea and Trode when we did so... but they were even more surprised at the tiny fairy that sat on top of my head. "A fairy? She looks so cute!" Medea smiled. "Crikey! A talking horse?! What the flap?!" Stella exclaimed. "Oi... this may be a long one, ey guv?" Yangus asked. "You can say that again, Yangus..." I frowned right back.


	4. Ch4: The Dream

**Ch4: The Dream**

After returning Kalderasha's Crystal Ball to him (and having Valentina convince him to keep it by telling him that she knew about what happened to her real parents), it became blatantly obvious to the lot of us that only those that I had on my team of companions could see Stella and hear her. "I don't get it either, but it may have to do with the fact that I'm a celestial being," Stella frowned as she snugged herself in between my chest before we went to sleep... which I actually didn't mind all that much, since she was tiny... and because I was secretly into girls, not boys.

"I hear thoughts you know..." Stella frowned from inside of my shirt, surprising me a bit. "Don't worry, I'm into that too." I breathed a little sigh of relief from that, if only because Trode and Yangus were asleep by this point while Medea slept outside by the well. "I know that you are still awake, Mary the elf," spoke Kalderasha from downstairs. "So... do you know my origins?" I asked him as Stella began snoozing in my cleavage.

"Indeed. I saw it in your eyes when we first met at the pub... you are not from this world. Rather from a world that is much more... advanced than this one, if I'm not to be mistaken?" Kalderasha asked. "Sorry, but I'm not hoping to relay too much information about my world. But heaven knows that me being from the real world is probably not the first thing you know about me, huh?"

"Correct again... I saw what our world really is like from your own perspective... curious to think that our entire existence is on a future device using electricity. That was the main reason I gasped before the man came in with the complaint on your friend's unique appearance..." Kalderasha spoke further. "You know not to tell the others when they wake up, right? Because the story's already been altered way too much and this is only the first place in the game," I frowned. "I know that much already, since I could hear that thought in your head as well." "Please stop invading my brain?" "Very well. I wish you good night," Kalderasha said. "Good night, Kalderasha," I sighed as I finally closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

When I went into dreamworld, I knew I was definitely dreaming... and I also knew that this world was definitely real. As real as it could get. Why? Because I was standing in a spacious white room with Stella nearby as well as a certain figure I knew from the 9th installment as well as the various statues we'd see of her later on. "So... you're the Goddess Celestria, correct?" I asked her as Stella laid down on my chest again as if she were accustomed to it even while I slept.

Celestria was just as beautiful as I remembered her to be from DQ 9, her long, blonde hair flowing down past her knees, her beautiful garment, her gentle smile, and something I never noticed before: her larger chest size. She was probably the hottest girl in the game now, and that was saying something because of Jessica Albert's appearance.

"Indeed, I am. And you're probably very confused about a lot of things, so I want to tell you what I know," the goddess spoke in the calmest voice I'd ever heard. "Well you got that much right at least... for starters, aren't you supposed to be a tree or something? Or is that never gonna happen?" I asked her. "You're probably referring to the days of the Protectorate, around a thousand years ago in this world," Celestria said, surprising me a bit.

"Well that's not in chronological order then," I frowned as Stella actually licked my nipple. "Um... apologies for my sister's behavior... she gets feisty when in dream world..." Celestria frowned. "It's okay... so anyways, what about the fact that the hero died and that Medea can talk? Can you explain that much?" "I fear those are both things that have changed because of you traversing the dimensions... and sadly, it too was caused by Rhapthorne, whom you must refrain from mentioning until the time comes." "We know that already, sis," Stella frowned as she continued to fondle my breasts.

"So... is he the one that turned me into an elf as well?" I asked. "No, that much was done when you crossed dimensions. Rhapthorne's magic had a different effect on you than most have been unfortunate to receive... instead of being hurt or cruelly deformed, you were given limitless magical ability and transformed into an elf to maintain the energy within you," Celestria explained. "And when I defeat him... am I able to go back home? Or am I stuck here forever?"

Celestria sighed and Stella stopped playing with my chest when I asked that question, both followed by actually smiling with small tears visible in their eyes... though I really had to look at Stella's tiny face to see if she was crying. "We apologize, but you coming here was not a curse... therefore, it is unable to be lifted... and sadly, there is no magic that can take you back to your world except in the dark arts... and we don't think you'd want to go there..." Celestria said through the tears.

"So... I'm stuck in Dragon Quest 8, then?" I asked them. "Yes..." Stella frowned. "And I can't get back home?" "Not at all..." Celestria sobbed. "Well... so long as I'm here, I might as well finish the story off with a bang. What do you say, Celestria? Are you... um... into girls like your little sister here?" I asked the goddess. "O-Oh?! Surely you can't be serious?!" Celestria gasped when I asked this. "Just tell her the truth, sis. I already did my part," Stella said, regaining her composure awfully quickly.

"Fine... I'm into girls as well... but do you really think I'd participate in sex with a female mortal? It'd ruin my reputation!" Celestria pouted. "It's not like anyone would be able to see us if we're in this dream world... though I don't get if it'd be real or not if it's in a dream," I frowned. "Fine... the next time that your friends fall asleep, I will visit you in the mortal realm, take us to a different location away from civilization, and we'll engage in this threeway... if you tell anyone about it before or after, however, I'll take away all of your magic prowess as well as Stella. Are we clear?" "We're clear... I think I'm about to wake up soon... I'll see you later, Celestria," I smiled.


	5. Ch5: Road to Alexandria

**Ch5: Road to Alexandria**

"WHAT?! Dhoulmagus killed Master Rylus?! The same Dhoulmagus we're looking for?!" King Trode exclaimed when we finally got ourselves out of the town, since he wasn't awake when Kalderasha told us our fortune. "That's what Kalderasha said," I frowned as Stella flew onto Yangus's hat for a change and tried to sit on it. "Urgh... a little lumpy, but I can deal with it," she smiled as Yangus simply growled at her antics. She was just like a child, even though she was more than 1000 years old.

"So... that fiend murdered his own teacher?!" Trode asked again. "That's what she just said, father," Medea said as we began walking away. "And now we have to go towards the southern checkpoint and beyond. That's where Dhoulmagus went to after his showdown with Rylus," I explained as I led the way with Yangus and the others following behind.

"Before I forget, I've been meaning to ask you something, Stella," Medea frowned as we continued down the path. "Yeah? Wot is it?" Stella asked as Yangus picked her off his hat and gave her to me. "I may look like one, but I'm not a doll you know!" Stella frowned at Yangus and me as I simply stuck her on my head. "I wanted to know, Stella... why is it that you like clinging to Mary more than anyone of us, even to the point of riding in her cleavage?"

Her question made Stella smirk and me blush. "Well, one could say I have a thing for girls. It's a thing known as Lesbianism... have you heard of it?" Stella asked right back, revealing a word that wasn't even used in the game. "Well... I have read about it... it's when a female has romantic feelings for another female like they would to a male..." Medea said. "You got that right. I just don't like guys too much... they don't really get my sense of style and they always try to stick their thick things inside me even though I'm as big as a mouse," Stella frowned.

Ignoring the fact that she just mentioned THE most risque comment I'd ever heard, I suddenly realized an extra tidbit that may help us out in our adventures. I immediately tried to think something that only Stella could hear. _Stella? Do you think it'd be possible, when the times come up, that we could count on you to traverse small holes in the wall? It'd be a great help if it ever happened._ I then heard her voice inside my head. _If you're talking about the Munchie missions, that's actually the second reason that sis had me come along... she gave me that message on our way back from the cave,_ Stella said to me alone.

I sighed a small breath once we got to the Southern Checkpoint if only because I was so relieved that Stella would help. _I heard that!_ Stella immediately thought to me. "Also, how come I keep hearing you guys talking when your lips don't move? It's kind of strange that you're talking about things to me. I gulped immediately as Stella immediately grinned. "It's called mind chat, something that only those 'round me can do... only catch? They gotta be female," Stella frowned.

 _You're kidding me right? You didn't spill it did you?_ I thought to Stella. _...Yes I did... it's better if she knew not to reveal her identity at all even if there are certain things she'll need to keep silent for... so I told her all the instances in where she shouldn't talk where I thought were most important... specifically during Prince Charmles's initiation and the ordeal at Pickham..._

"You know I can hear every word you're thinking, right?" Medea frowned. "Wot are they thinkin' 'bout, 'orse princess?" Yangus asked Medea. "They're thinking about doing something tonight... something that boys aren't allowed to see," she winked at me. I frowned if only because of the fact that that was supposed to be a secret... but I guess that she didn't even know that part at least. "I tink we'll leave it at that, then... too many bad images come to mind," Trode said with a smile as we finally arrived at the front entrance of Alexandria.

When we entered, Trode and Medea included, the first two to show up and pick a fight were none other than Bangers and Mash, who were not only relatives of Jessica, but very dutiful in their attempt to defend the town. "Oi! What are you blokes doin' 'ere? Prob'ly came to finish the job, ey?" Bangers exclaimed as he pulled out a REAL dagger! "This is for Allistair, bandits!"

"Now what are you two doing to these travelers?" asked the elderly woman, right on schedule. "Have some manners!" she exclaimed as she banged them on their potted heads. "Ow!" "Besides, didn't Jessica give you an assignment to do?" "Oh! I forgot! Come on, Mash!" Bangers exclaimed as he holstered his dagger (thank god) and the duo went towards the Alexandria family manor. "I apologize, but things just aren't the same around here since the incident at the tower. Ask around and you'll find out why," the old lady smiled as she went about her business.

"Well, at least one thing's working," Trode pointed out. "No one around here has given me the death stare yet." "Too bad there's no pub here... how about we go up to the mansion... you should probably stay here, though, boss," I frowned at the king. "Why ever not?" he asked me. "Because the nobility may have not heard of the local gossip. You know how monarchs can be, since you are one yourself, am I right?"

"Well, good point there... go along you two, and I'll just wait here then," Trode smiled, making sure NOT to mention Medea's name. If anything, we may have to give her a temporary name when in towns, if only because of my story. "Then let's go to the rich people's place! Tallyho!" Stella exclaimed as Yangus and I ran towards the manor that would have our next objective: finding Jessica Albert.


	6. Ch6: Stella's Story

**I just wanted to make something known for the viewers of this fic... I really wanted to put Stella the Fairy as a character when I was using the 'characters listed' part of the fic's description, but I just couldn't because she wasn't on there. If anyone out there knows how to possibly get this site to adjust the character list for the fics, including this one, please let me know via either a review on this chapter or by PMing me. Why am I requesting this? Because it kind of gets under my skin that the ONLY important fairy (and, ironically, one of my favorite characters in games ever) in DQ9 isn't even listed on the list. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Ch6: Stella's Story**

"Sorry, you're not allowed in here, Jessica's orders," spoke Bangers when I asked if I could go in to see their sibling... that is, if they were related. Neither the game nor the internet in my world ever revealed what bloodline they did belong to. "Fine... why don't you look down by your feet, though?" I smiled as Stella had actually already fully infiltrated Jessica's room by herself and pushed the letter out from under the door.

"Oi? What's this then?" Bangers asked as he picked up the letter and began reading. After he got nearly the whole way done, he gulped and immediately went into the room. "Er... Bangers? What's the matter?" Mash asked his 'superior' as he noticed the inevitable. "H-Hey! She is gone! Jessica's not in her room!" Bangers exclaimed. Normally I'd be worried because of Jessica's mother supposedly sitting in the nearby chair when this happened, but she had already went to the dining room to eat.

"Mash, this is serious. Jessica left this letter that says she went to the tower..." Bangers said with the most serious face he could possibly give. "W-What?" Mash gulped. "You! You need to help us!" Bangers exclaimed at me and Yangus as Stella joined back with us and landed on my head again. "You must've had to battle some monsters before you came, right? Then you can be in charge of getting Jessica. I'm going to tag along to open the tower doors. And don't even try to stop me," Bangers frowned as he looked at my head and he immediately gasped.

"Well, well. Looks like temporary team members see me too. Kinda strange isn't it, Mary?" Stella giggled at Bangers's priceless reaction. "Let's go then," I smiled as I began to walk down the stairs. "Mash, this is an order: whatever you do, don't let Aunt Rosy know that Jessica and I aren't around," Bangers said as he regained his composure. "Yessir Bangers!" Mash exclaimed as he stood at the door and guarded it with a much hardier face than before. And now I knew that Bangers and Mash were Jessica's cousins, not just siblings or random NPCs.

When we finally got out of the town, that was the cue for Bangers to start yapping. "Now don't question me on this, but why the hell do you guys have a frigging fairy with you?" Bangers exclaimed, something that surprised Yangus and Medea a bit. What surprised me, however, was his swear. "Well, you could say that I'm this team's helpin' hand when it comes to fuddlin' with enemies and keepin' humor in when needed," Stella smiled happily.

"But where'd you come from? And how come I couldn't see you until I decided to lead you to the tower?" Bangers asked again. "First answer, I'm the lil sister of the Goddess Celestria, and the second question, she made it so that only those that travel with us are able to see my delicate frame. Don't know if it'd apply after they left, but we can only hope, eh?" Stella smiled right back, surprising Bangers when she answered the first question.

"W-Wait... you're relatives... with our goddess?" Bangers asked. "Sho 'nuff. Granted I was born whenever our original persona split into her as the good and me as the sass, but who can judge?" Stella smiled. "So that part of the story is true also? That the original goddess isn't our current one?" "Yes. When we were one, we were called Stellestria. And not only were we pretty much destroying the world when we were in that state, but it took our father to stop us completely," Stella explained.

"Well that sounds a little far fetched, but I guess that crazier things have happened," Bangers smiled. It was then that we finally reached the doors of the tower and we looked at it with a smile. "This door is a little trickier than most. Try opening it yourself and you'll see why," Bangers smiled. I simply giggled as I fake-struggled to open the door. "Hmm... not pushing or pulling will open it... I have another theory," I smiled. "And that would be?" Bangers asked. I simply lowered my hands underneath the edges of the door and heaved upwards, opening the door from the bottom.

"W-Whoa! Y-You know how to open the door? You're pretty smart for an elf," Bangers exclaimed. "Thanks. And you're not too bad of a beginner fighter either," I smiled at him. "All you need is a real sword, not a dagger, and you could really defend your town. "Sorry, I tried picking up a sword before and they are way too heavy for me." "Fair enough... tell ya what? When you get old enough and muscly enough to be able to lift one, I'll go ahead and give you a sword." I smiled. "Sounds awesome!... But if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to town. Aunt Rosy is probably wondering where I went to." "Good luck on your way back then," Trode smiled at him as the young kid ran back to his hometown.

"Phew... it's really hard not to talk whenever there's others around... I'm a very talkative girl you know?" Medea smiled. "Heh. Kinda 'ard to talk to anyone when a lil' tyke like 'im's 'round," Yangus smirked as he picked his nose. "Gross! Could you please not do that in front of us?" Stella groaned when she saw this. "Very well. We shall await your return out here. After all, if what the townsfolk said is true, than a murder supposedly took place here. I wouldn't want to step foot in a place with that kind of a reputation," Trode declared. "Good luck, guys!" Medea smiled as we went into the tower.


	7. Ch7: Meeting Jess

**Ch7: Meeting Jess**

The monsters in the tower were still as pathetic as the ones in Farebury, but we only made sure to attack those that attacked us. This included the Imps, Frogfaces, and the Funghouls to name off. We didn't have to worry about the Healslimes at all. In fact, they had heard of my helping Geyser in Farebury and decided to tell other nice monsters to aide us in battles as well. There was even a Healslime that saw that Yangus had gotten hurt from an Imp's pitchfork and healed him up right then and there.

It didn't take too long at all for our ragtag group to make it to the very top of the tower, where there was a complete absence of any females named Jessica. There was, however, a giant statue that held two ruby jewels within its eyes. "Those rubies are infused with magic," Stella spoke as we just gazed at its beauty. It was a statue of one of the Great Sages, modeled after the Great Sage from Jessica Albert's family line. It was truly beautiful, even though few are probably allowed to see it.

We then heard some footsteps from behind us and we all instinctively turned around to face none other than Jessica Albert, who was wearing her first outfit in the game, the gray and black one. "Y-You?! I knew you'd be here, murderous fiends! I knew you'd return for the jewels!" Jessica exclaimed as soon as she saw us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We were just looking at the statue. And plus, don't you know the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover?'" I frowned directly at her.

"Lies! All lies! The villain always returns to the scene of the crime! THIS IS FOR ALLISTAIR!" Jessica hollered as she formed a giant frizz and sent it for me directly. I immediately jumped out of the way as the fireball hit the statue, temporarily setting it aflame. "Say goodb-" Jessica said as she began to form an even bigger fireball directed at Yangus... that is until...

"Wait Jessica!" exclaimed a voice from nearby. It was a voice in our heads, so I heard it too. "T-That voice? A-Allistair?" Jessica asked with obvious shock in her eyes. "Stay your spell, Jess. I was not killed by these people," Allistair said. "S-Stay my spell? But it's too late!" Jessica frowned as she sent it for a nearby pot, destroying it in one go. We all then walked closer to the statue as Jessica got the closest.

"Allistair... what happened? W-Where are you?" Jessica asked as tears began to fill her eyes. "I apologize Jessica... but I cannot stay... even as we speak, my soul remains in this statue for a limited time... I can, however, show you the events of that fated day..." Allistair's spirit spoke to us. "Look into the statue's eyes and you will see exactly what it and I have seen..." We all instinctively did so, including Stella, and we all felt our minds go into 3rd person.

The area was completely in color, unlike in the game, and the first thing we all saw was Allistair as a human, and Dhoulmagus suddenly appearing behind him, his visage clear as day and not censored at all. "Halt! Who goes there?!" Allistair exclaimed as he saw Dhoulmagus. "Such a pity..." Dhoulmagus spoke... even though it really was Rhapthorne in control. "Pity? Who are you and what are you talking about?" Allistair asked the mad jester.

"My name is Dhoulmagus and I was referring to the fragility of human life," Dhoulmagus spoke again, looking at Allistair with a death glare. "Preferably, your life." That was when Allistair tried to draw his sword and he couldn't even move. "W-What... have you... done... to me?" Allistair asked when he could no longer move. "Like I said: such a pity..." Dhoulmagus said again as he then moved directly in front of Allistair.

"Dhoulmagus... I will not... forget... your name..." Allistair spoke. "You won't forget my name? Hah! Then I will do the exact same with you, Allistair," Dhoulmagus said evilly as he plunged the staff directly through his chest and effectively ended his life... and we all just witnessed it happen. And to be honest, it truly made me feel sick in the stomach with anger.

"That is the man that killed me on that faithful day... now you have seen what the statue saw..." Allistair's spirit spoke to us. "So sad..." Stella sobbed as she actually began to tear up. "My time is coming to an end... forgive me Jessica..." "No! Allistair!" Jessica sobbed out loud. "Promise me Jess... Though mother may stand in your way, promise me that you will follow your heart... and do what's right... farewell... sister..." Those were Allistair's last words as his spirit evaporated from the statue.

"Well, this is certainly more of Dhoulmagus's dirty work..." Trode frowned right next to Yangus. "COR BLIMEY!" he exclaimed, using the same reaction as he did in the game. "Jessica..." I frowned as I saw her silently weeping by the statue's base. "I-I'm sorry..." she sobbed out as I tried to pet her in an effort for consolation. "Do you remember what his last words were?" I said to her with a gentle smile, my motherly side coming out for some reason. "He said... I should... follow my heart... then I know what I'll do..." Jessica said as she got up and wiped her tears on her shirt.

"I'm going to avenge my brother's death by hunting down this Dhoulmagus myself," Jessica said with grit and determination in her eyes. "Well if that's the case, why don't we do it together?" I asked her. "What?... What do you mean?" "I mean that we're after that awful jester as well for our own reasons. Plus, it'd be safer if we traveled in a group, right?" "R-Right... thanks... wait... what's that on your head?"


	8. Ch8: An Elf, a Fairy, and a Goddess

**Forewarning! This chapter will contain giantess lemon and regular lemon between Stella, Celestria, and Mary. Read at your own risk!**

* * *

 **C** **h8: An Elf, a Fairy, and a Goddess**

"I think... I think I'll rest here at the inn tonight..." Jessica admitted when we finally got to Alexandria. She was talking to Bangers, who was still able to see Stella, much to our surprise. "Are ya sure? What if-" Bangers tried to say until Jessica interrupted him. "Mother's probably already asleep by now, so you can go ahead and join back up with Mash before she gets any wiser, okay?" Jess smiled at the little guy. "Got it. See you in the morning then," Bangers said as he ran back to the manor.

"Now... before we go in there, I've got some questions to ask you," Jessica frowned. ' _Then speak to me and Stella through thinking your words,'_ I thought directly to her. ' _Wait... you can talk telepathically?'_ Jessica thought herself, though she gasped all the same. ' _It's because of Stella. She has an ability that anyone near her that can also see her can exchange thoughts. The only catch is that it only works on girls.'_ I thought again.

' _Okay... my first question is how come your group includes two cursed monarchs, a fairy, a former bandit, and an elf?'_ Jessica asked. ' _Believe me, Jessica, we don't get it either,_ ' Medea thought to her with a smile. We had already told her the secret about Medea being the horse as well as revealing Stella's origins, so, as expected, she was kind of at a loss for words... and I guess thoughts as well. ' _Fair enough... second question: how is it that you have monsters actually helping you in battle?' 'Because I healed a monster earlier in Farebury and he must have spread word to the others.'_

"Okay... I think that's all I need to ask then... except you still haven't told me how you were completely impervious to my second Frizz," Jessica frowned. "Wait... you fired how many at me again?" I asked, using my voice this time if only because it wasn't that personal of a question. "I fired three. One at the statue, one at you when you dodged the first, and the last one I flung out of the way when... you know..." Jessica sighed.

"To be honest... I don't really know how that happened myself. The only thing I can think of is that I may be immune to magic or something..." I admitted. "Well, I have read books about it... only those that are a rare cross of elf and the legendary Dragovians are able to resist all magical might..." Jessica said, shocking me with that statement. "Wait... Dragovian?" I gulped, knowing that meant only one thing: I really was the true hero/ine of the game. "Yes. Is that troublesome to you?" "N-No, not at all! In fact, I find it quite intriguing..." I frowned, looking right at Stella, who was snug in my chest again.

* * *

Stella and I faked sleeping while all the others, including Trode, had fallen asleep from the day's work. It was then that Stella teleported us to a place where no one would see what would happen with us and Celestria, high atop the Empycchu Mountains. It was there that Celestria showed herself to me in reality rather than dreamworld. And she looked very attractive in her choice of regal undergarments as well as cute with the intense blushing on her cheeks.

"Before we begin, Celestria, I feel I need to tell you something important," I frowned as Stella came out of my bra and fluttered in the air in between us. "Y-Yes? What is it?" she asked with her blush still there. She must have really been embarrassed if she was blushing in the middle of nowhere. "Remember how I discovered I had been turned into an elf? Well logic from earlier at Tower Alexandria states that I'm immune to any and all magical spells," I frowned.

"Wait... what? What do you mean?" Celestria asked, her blush disappearing to show her serious face. "I mean that, according to a book Jessica read, the only mortal beings that can be immune to every magic trick in the book have to be a cross breed of elf and... Dragovian," I sighed, Celestria nearly fainting when she heard that. "Y-Y-You're part Dragovian t-too?!" she exclaimed loudly. "Shh! It's best to keep quiet about this important fact," I frowned directly at her. "Because the last thing we'd need is for Dhoulmagus and Rhapthorne to specifically target you with intent to kill when you battle them, correct?" "You're right on that much."

"So... are we gonna do this sex thing or what?" Stella asked as she actually stripped off her own clothes to show her tiny, nude body... and I had to admit, for being so small, Stella looked pretty cute and pretty at the same time. Sure, her breasts were the tiniest in the whole world, but the fact that she was quite attractive in every other aspect made up for it.

"It seems someone's taking this matter lightly... but I guess we might as well do it now... you said all you wanted to say, right Mary?" Celestria asked me. "That's the only thing I wanted to say, yes... so let's get undressed then," I smiled as I did the honors of removing my own clothes and Celestria timidly took off her own clothes, revealing her large breasts as they began to bounce from being freed from their cloth prison.

"You girls look amazing," I smiled at the duo. "But that's to be expected if you're goddesses, huh?" "That's not true at all," Celestria smiled. "When we were combined into Stellestria, we were probably one of the more hideous goddesses out there." "Come on! I want to do it already!" Stella complained, kicking her legs in midflight. "Okay then, we'll start with you," I smiled as I plucked the little pixie from the air and focused my attention at her little pussy.

With a smile on my face I put my pointer finger right on Stella's little clitoris and began to move it around, Stella moaning in obvious pleasure as I did so. "Aah! So good!" Stella moaned as I began to lick it with my tongue, which actually made the fairy shiver all over. "You get turned on way too easily," I smiled at her as I then placed her in my cleavage. "You can play with my tits while me and Celestria can pleasure each other... is that okay with you?" I smiled at the goddess. "Of course... her favorite part is usually right after that, you know?" Celestria smiled with even more intense blushing.

After I got her to lay down on the soft grass, I positioned myself so that we both had a face full of each others' pussies. Meanwhile, Stella was actually making me turned on by sucking on my tits like she wanted milk from them. "Rgh... S-Stella... don't stop..." I moaned as I began to lick Celestria's pussy and she did the same to mine. We both moaned in pleasure as we assaulted each others' privates and Stella kept sucking on my right breast while fondling the left. "Urgh... I'm getting very wet... should we keep going?" I asked. "Actually, this is the best part," Celestria smiled as she pushed me off of her and Stella flew out of my chest.

"Why'd you guys stop suddenly?" I asked, wondering what they had in mind. "My favorite part is right now," Stella explained as she flew down to my hungry pussy. "Just use me as an imaginary dildo. It'll not only get you turned on, but me as well." "R-Really? Well... if that's how you get your kinks, I won't argue," I smiled as I gently picked her up and placed her up to my pussy. "Oh, and by the way, don't be afraid to get a little rough. Since we're both goddesses, nothing can kill us except for the darkest of magic," Stella smiled.

"Okay..." I said as I squeezed Stella a little and placed her head in my pussy, the feeling actually unlike anything I'd ever felt before in my life. Not only was she a perfect fit for the tight recesses, but her features including her skin and hair only stimulated me even further. I didn't waste any time as I began to thrust her in and out of me like I would do with a regular dildo, moans earned not only from me, but from my makeshift sex toy as well.

"AAah! So good!" I moaned as Stella moaned, "So tight! I love it!" It was only a little bit longer that I began to feel my pussy want to let loose. "S-Stella... I'm going to c-cum!" I moaned in sheer ecstasy. "Do it! Cum with me inside you! I want it all over me!" Stella moaned as Celestria did something I didn't expect: she placed herself on me so that Stella was now inside both of our pussies at the same time. "Uwah! So good!" Stella moaned as Celestria began thrusting her in and out of me at a much faster pace.

"I-I-I can't hold it much longer!" I exclaimed as I felt Stella cum inside me already... it was either that or she began licking me from the inside, but either way, it made me feel like I would burst. And in no more than five seconds, I did. I came right then and there, gushing out my love juices at the same moment Celestria did, Stella getting completely drenched from it.

When Celestria got off of me, I pulled the soaked Stella from my pussy, smiling at how she was actually shivering from it. "I'll make sure that we get you washed up before we go to bed, Stella, okay?" I smiled at her as Celestria slowly put her undies back on. "Hah... hah... o-okay..." Stella puffed out in exhaustion. I may have been faking it, but I was pretty damn tired to. Sex does that. "Well... that was probably one of the best sessions I've ever enjoyed..." Celestria smiled at me. "I must admit, you two are pretty deadly when it comes to sex. You don't pull any punches," I smiled at her.

"Remember our deal: tell anyone about this, and your powers are gonzo." "Oh? But according to Jessica, even your powers couldn't affect me," I smiled slyly at her. "W-W-Wait, let's not get irrational here!" she immediately said in worry. "I'm just pulling your leg, Celestria. Our deal won't be broken," I smiled at her with a wink. "Now if you could warp us outside of Alexandria so I can clean off my little fairy dildo, I'd be happily obliged." "Fuck you... too..." Stella chuckled in exhaustion.


	9. Ch9: Porting at Prospect

**C** **h9: Porting at Prospect**

After Jessica told her mother her plan of action, she came down to us with a face of pure grit and determination... along with some frustration that I already knew about. "She took it hard, huh?" I asked her as we proceeded out of Alexandria. "She said that she no longer has a daughter, but I don't care. She and I both know that she needs me more than I need her. She'll be extremely lonely if I'm not around to comfort her. It's happened before and it'll happen again," Jessica said firmly.

"Oi, guv? Wot d'ya say we git goin' after Dhoulmagus then?" Yangus asked when we finally got on our way down south. "I'm afraid that may be a little bit difficult, Yangus," I frowned as we finally came out of the forest to reveal that we were right by the oceanfront. "We're going to need a boat before we can get going after Dhoulmagus again." "I have an idea! We can go to Port Prospect and ask the boaters if we can go to the Southwestern Continent," Jessica smiled. "That's some mighty fine thinkin' there, Jessie," Stella smirked at the sorceress.

It was very difficult to do, but Stella and I had to refrain from mentioning anything relevant to the plot to Jessica. If we were to even think to her about the events that would happen in Arcadia and after we beat Dhoulmagus, we were sure to mess the plot up. So that's why, according to the little fairy, she had cast a mind chat prevention spell on her when we returned from our little 'expedition.' We also told this info to Medea, who also promised to keep quiet about anything she may have heard in our heads relating to the plot, especially towards Jessica's involvement. She didn't even try to question us about it.

"Jessie? I know that we're going to be traveling together, but can you please call me by my full name of Jessica? I don't much appreciate nicknames, you see," Jessica frowned as a Sea Urchin monster looked at us and waved its tentacles while approaching us. "Hold on there, friends!" it exclaimed before we headed into town. "What is it, Mr. Sea Urchin?" I asked the monster, wondering how the hell he could even talk with no mouth.

"Are you humans by chance heading across the ocean?" the Sea Urchin asked. "Um... yes... we were hoping to catch a boat ride there," Jessica said, still not used to talking to foreign monsters. "Be careful when you venture out... our master, Khalamari, is not his usual friendly self. He's been attacking any human ships that venture out too far into the sea, something he never did before. If you would be so kind as to release him from this rage, all us monsters of the sea will be indebted to you." "Of course we will. You have our word," I smiled at the Urchin as I let out my hand.

After a quick hand/tentacle shake between elf and monster, our group went through the small archway to enter the busy town of Port Prospect, King Trode along for the ride as usual and, just as we expected, all the citizens weren't throwing eyes of suspicion at us at all, not even towards Trode. My story was a huge success in this continent, but would it be the same for others? I could only hope.

We all followed Jessica through the town until we got to the ship area and Jessica started talking to the crew members about the problem. "We heard from the local gossip that you guys can't put out to sea because of a giant sea monster terrorizing the waves, right?" Jessica asked the man with the bull helmet. "W-Well yes, that's true, Miss Jessica, but why do I think that's not all to your question..." the sailor asked. "Because we need to get over to the Southern continent. And we were hoping that we could help defeat this monster on our own," I said with a smile on my face.

"Wait... elf ears? Oh, I know who you lot are now! Yer those travelers from Trodain ain't ya?" the bull helm guy asked, finally noticing that feature. "That's right, and we made a promise to someone that we'd defeat this monster and return him to his senses. So could you allow me to fight this beast so that we can head south across the ocean?" I asked. "Well of course! We 'eard you 'ave a way with monsters, so if anyone could do it, you could," the sailor spoke as he opened the way for us. "But, on no account should Jessica fight the beast. We don't want to 'ave the Albert family on our backs after all." "I can live with that," Jess smiled.

* * *

Once we finally made it out to sea, Trode, Medea, and Jessica not included, it only took a matter of seconds for the water to give way to the extremely large beast known as Khalamari. When he finally came out of the sea, I was a little surprised at his sheer size, but I knew exactly what I had to do to get him out of his funk. "Oogh! Humans again! Sailin' right over Khalamari's head!" the beast spoke with his gurgled voice again.

"Ooh yes, Tenty, sailin' right over me head! I think we should punish them by eatin' them up!" Khalamari spoke again. "Sorry, Khalamari, but we're not gonna be your sushi today," I smiled at him as Stella flew directly down and onto his face. My comment seemed to make him mad as he jumped out of the water and positioned his body towards our position at the back of the ship.

"No worries, blokes! I'll set his flapping head right quick!" Stella smiled as she had Yangus's hammer in her hands... I had to admit, for such a small thing, Stella was immeasurably strong! While Khalamari attempted to grab me with his left tentacle (and I managed to dodge it without so much as hurting him), Stella took the hammer and smashed Khalamari right in his noggin, right between the eyes.

After Stella did that amazing feat, Khalamari retreated into the water with a large lump on his forehead. "Oogh! Right on me noggin that was... please forgive ol' Khalamari!" he spoke afterwards. "It was that jester. He came walkin' cross the water and spoke to me. But after he did that, I lost all me senses! Please, take this for helping me out. I found it the other day, you see." Khalamari then flung us an item I never would've expected, the Gringham Whip, and followed it with a farewell as he returned to the sea.

"Awright! We done it! Let's 'ead back and get the others, ey, guv?" Yangus asked me. "You got it, big boy! Tell 'em to hoist anchor!" Stella exclaimed. "Hey! We just beat him! Raise the anchor and take us back to Port Prospect!" I exclaimed to the sailors. "You 'eard the elf! 'oist anchor and set sail back 'ome!" the sailor exclaimed (most likely he was the first mate) and we all headed back to pick up our allies and head for the Southern Continent.


	10. Ch10: Gifts From the Heart

**C** **h10: Gifts From the Heart**

When we were on the ship for Peregrin Quay with everyone on board, the crew as well as myself were a little surprised to see the Sea Urchin from before jump from the seas and onto the ship. "Oh? Are you the same Sea Urchin from before?" I asked him as the other crew members huddled behind me, not touching their weapons at all. I'd told them beforehand not to attack any monsters that may spring up and that I'd deal with them.

"Yes, I am," the Sea Urchin spoke, surprising the sea dogs from behind me. "I wanted to thank you in person for freeing Master Khalamari from that dreaded curse... also to deliver this..." The Sea Urchin extended his tentacle once again to reveal a small shell in the form of a whistle. It actually looked pretty cool. "If you ever need us creatures of the sea to aide you on your quest, even inland, blow into that Shell Bell and we'll come running," the Sea Urchin spoke again as I smiled at him. "Thanks a lot!" I smiled happily. "Oh no, it's us sea creatures that should thank you. You've so far helped not one but TWO of our most important bosses."

"Um... two? Are you prob'ly refren to that Geyser bloke?" Yangus asked the monster. "He may live in the Waterfall Cave, but that's his domain: fresh water. Khalamari is the ruler of the salt. And as for holy water... well... I'm pretty certain you'll meet her one day," the one-eyed sea monster giggled. "Um... she?" I asked. "Her name is Angelica. She's a cross between a Sea Angel and a Siren. As such, she is very renowned in the monster realm as the ruler of holy water. I'm sure you'll find her one day, don't worry about that." And with that, the Sea Urchin flung itself over the edge of the ship and back into the ocean below... making our group a little surprised and baffled at the same time.

 _'Stella... I don't recall anyone mentioning a monster hybrid named Angelica before... I think something else is messed up in the plot,'_ I thought to the little fairy. ' _I've never heard of such a thing either... maybe it's because we keep healing these non-evil boss monsters instead of hurting them?'_ Stella thought right back. ' _She has a point. After all, if you guys really were supposed to beat up Geyser and Khalamari, that'd mean that we'd never hear about this Angelica person...'_ Medea said to us via mind chat.

"So what are we gonna do now? We don't even know what awaits us on the Southern continent and after being told a story like that from a grateful Sea Urchin, I'm a little confused as to how to proceed," Jessica asked while she adjusted her frock. She really needed some new clothes if she needed to fix her chest so it wasn't showing.

"Hey Jess? How's about we get you some new apparel from down below deck?" I asked her with a smile. "Um, I don't think that these guys will have anything my size," Jess frowned. "Just come on. Besides, we still need to chat with Trode about what just happened," I smiled. "Okay, fine..." Jessica said as we both finally went down below deck.

When we got below deck, I smiled and petted Medea while saying ' _We'll talk once we get out into open areas. Just a little while longer, that's a promise.'_ before going further down to meet with Trode. After his brief explanation of the Alchemy Pot (and Jessica now understanding what I meant by 'getting new clothes'), I smiled and put in some items that I found in the tower that'd be perfect for Jessica to wear. What did I put in there? Well, since it was the COMPLETELY UPGRADED ONE I placed three items I had found in my adventures or that I had given to me by friendly monsters: An Angel Robe, a Gold Rosary, and a Shimmering Dress.

"Wait. I kinda liked that dress," Jessica frowned as I placed the lid on and the pot began to work its magic. "I've got a feelin' you'll like whatever pops out of this doodad even more," Stella smiled with her usual spunk. "Ah! The moment of truth! Let's see what you made with those ingredients," Trode smiled at us as I opened up the lid and the regalia flowed out and laid itself on a nearby empty chair all by itself.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Jessica gawked as she picked it up and smiled at all the details. "It's called a Princess Robe," I smiled at her. "I was hoping to give it to Medea one day, but since I witnessed you almost have a wardrobe malfunction up top, I figured you should have it instead," I smiled at her. "Aw! That's so sweet of you!" she smiled. "Can I change into it now?" "So long as it's behind that curtain over there," the captain ordered with a smile.

After she spent a few minutes changing in the wardrobe, she soon exited the curtain wearing the Princess Robe, looking much better in terms of holding her together as well as beauty. "You look stellar!" Stella smiled at her. "And that's saying a lot comin' from a fashionista like myself!" Jessica simply smiled at the little fairy if only because the captain and the seamen couldn't see her tiny frame.

"You look just like a magic princess," I smiled at her. "Thanks! And it's especially very nice that my breasts don't feel loose like in my other clothes," she smiled with a little blush. "Um... Jessica?" I asked her. "Just... just call me Jess, if you want," she blushed at me. "Um... Jess... do you know what lesbianism is?" I asked her. "Yes, and I have a feeling that you are too, huh?" Jessica smiled.

"Wait... what do you mean 'too'?" I asked her, catching her word usage as strange. "Well... I may have had a male fiancee, but that was just me trying to accept my mother's wishes... I prefer kind ladies such as yourself," Jessica smiled. "Oh? So... does that mean you like me back?" I asked her. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Jess smiled at me.

"Well... this got awkward right fast," Stella frowned as she flew over to Jessica for once and laid herself in her slightly less-exposed cleavage. "You get used to it," Stella smiled when Jessica's eyes went wide. I nodded with a smile and a blush of my own. "Captain! Land ho!" one of the seamen said nearby. "Belay the rigging and prepare for port," the captain said to the seaman. Soon we were going to be going into the Southern Continent... all we had to hope for was that we wouldn't have to worry about Trode being discriminated against at Ascantha and the Abbey.


	11. Ch11: The Presence at the Abbey

**C** **h11: The Presence at the Abbey**

After our group had traveled through Peregrin Quay all but unscathed (and finding out that, once past the port area, the people in the inn gave Trode 'the look'), we were soon on our way down the winding roads that would lead to the third heir's hiding place: Maella Abbey. "I do say, it seems that the people here aren't really all too accepting of my appearance," Trode frowned when we got out of earshot from the inn. "Maybe the word just hasn't reached this far out yet," I sighed.

"Either way, it don't look like we'll be gettin' you in a pub unless we enter town and just explain ourselves again and again until every place knows what the flap happened... and that isn't really somefink on me bucket list, hon," Stella frowned as she flew by my sensitive ears, the breeze from her wings actually making me feel relaxed somewhat. "And I think we may have found another place that we won't be able to get you accepted at either," I frowned as we saw Maella Abbey appear right from in front of us.

"Ah, Maella Abbey... Right around a thousand years ago, this place used to be called Alltrades Abbey. How strange that it went from a place where you could change occupations into a chapel for templars," Stella smiled. "Well, the past is in the past and the here and now is what's important," Trode frowned as we tried to proceed into the place... and I happened to find a ring on the ground... what ring was it? A Templar's ring of course!

"Huh... whoever dropped this ring must be someone important," I frowned as I looked at Trode with a frown. "It'd be wise if you stayed here, Trode. I don't think that goddess worshiping nuthouses like these guys would be accepting of someone even remotely inhuman, even if they heard my story," I sighed. "I second that notion. You go ahead and head in there. I'm sure that you probably want to return the ring, so I'll let you do your good deed before we shove off again," Trode spoke.

"Chin up, grandad. 'ow 'bout youse and I go to that nearby pub up ahead? I'll get youse out if youse can't take the 'eat," Yangus smiled. "Very well. The deal is done. We'll meet back with you three later," Trode smirked as Medea pulled the cart away from the bridge and toward Simpleton. "We ready to go in?" Jessica asked me. "Is that even a question?" I smiled as Stella hopped in my cleavage and the three of us entered the Abbey.

When we got to the guards at the door, we could see that they were very on edge and on alert, especially after they saw me with my elf ears. "You! Halt! Elves have no place in the Templar rooms," the one on the right spoke as he drew his sword. "Oh? So just because I look human except for my ears I'm not allowed to even return a single ring that may belong to one of you?" I asked them. "You what? What ring are you talking about?!" the one on the right asked.

It was then that I revealed the Templar ring I found on the ground, wondering who it would belong to, if not Angelo. "That's a Templar's ring! Bah! Angelo must've put it up at the pub as payment again... very well, you may return his ring. But that is the only thing you may do in these quarters," the guards spoke as they moved away from the door and let me and Jessica in without any further issues.

When we got into the Templar complex, the first person we were to see was none other than the suave cheater himself, Angelo. "Hm? Visitors allowed into the Templar houses? That's a very rare thing to see," Angelo chuckled at us. "Actually, we came to return a ring belonging to a guy named Angelo," Jessica frowned at him. "A-A ring? That's it! I can still play that card," Angelo smiled at us.

"What are you getting on about?" Jessica leered him. "Can't you feel it? This sinister presence within the Abbey?" Angelo asked us as his face went uber-tier serious. It was then that I suddenly felt exactly what he felt... a dark aura... emanating from the Abbot's residence. There was no doubt in my mind as to who could be up there. "I can sense it too... it's a jester, isn't it?" I asked him, surprising all three of the others in one go. "Um... how did you come to that conclusion?" Angelo asked.

"Because I could sense his form as well... and it's a pretty ugly form if you ask me... so what do you need us to do?" I asked him. "W-Well... I need you to go to the Abbot's residence and make sure he's safe," Angelo frowned. "I think we can handle that... Jessica, grab onto my arm real quick," I smiled, about to do something I never thought I'd be given the chance to try out. It was a little trick I discovered while we were going through the fields to get here.

"Watch and be amazed..." I smiled as I activated the secret spell and did the impossible: I turned Jessica and I invisible. "W-Whoa! W-Where'd you go?" Angelo asked. "Shh... don't give us away..." I smiled as I motioned Jessica past Angelo and we exited the door without barely a sound. "How are we gonna get past those guards?" Jess asked me with a whisper. "By doing this..." I smirked as I then activated another spell: the ability to walk over water.

When Jess's feet and mine touched the water and neither of us sunk down, I knew it was a foolproof plan. I walked us past the guards without them ever being the wiser. Whenever we opened the door however, that was when the guards looked our way. Thank Celestria that I still had our invisibility up, otherwise we'd have been dead meat. We cautiously entered the Abbot's residence and, once the guards were looking away, I closed the door.

And that was when I felt the presence get darker... Dhoulmagus was definitely in here. That much was assured. Jessica and Stella knew to keep their yappers shut as I slowly floated us up the stairs and I saw Dhoulmagus looking at Abbot Francisco with eyes of evil intent. I kept us invisible still as I moved directly in front of Dhoulmagus and made myself visible.

"W-What?!" Dhoulmagus exclaimed when he saw us, jolting the Abbot awake. "Dhoulmagus, if I'm not mistaken?" I asked, glaring the mad man directly in the eyes. I knew he wasn't in control anymore, but I knew I had to keep the trick up. "Hah! If it isn't the time traveler herself! Such a pity that you came here from your time when I used this scepter's power," Dhoulmagus glared at me. Abbot Francisco glared at Dhoulmagus himself, sensing his evil powers just as we had. "You're not going to do anything to the Abbot. Make one move, and it'll be the last one you ever make," I glared at him.

Just as I finished saying those words, however, three things happened: Firstly, King Trode, Yangus, Marcello, and Angelo appeared out of the blue. Second, Dhoulmagus tried to use the same spell on us that he used on the people of Trodain (and failing as I put up protective shields around every person in the Abbey beforehand). And when that failed him, Dhoulmagus did the final blow. He grabbed Francisco by the neck and plunged the scepter into his body, blood pouring out of it as I just stood there in shock and horror... and now I felt a new power in me... anger.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I exclaimed as I slashed at Dhoulmagus's face before he could flee, leaving blood on my copper sword in the process. "GAHHHHH!" Dhoulmagus exclaimed in agony as he disappeared into the night sky. "W-What exactly is going on here?!" Marcello asked. I wasn't able to talk right now, however... I felt very drained after slashing through Dhoulmagus's face with one stroke... I collapsed on the ground just as Jessica said the words, "We failed... we failed to protect the Abbot..."


	12. Ch12: Recovery and the Funeral

**C** **h12: Recovery and the Funeral**

I didn't expect that my slashing of Dhoulmagus's face would take so much out of me, but I ended up with a sprained right arm right before I went unconscious. It was very embarrassing that I was out of commission in terms of swordplay for at least a week (according to the Abbey's doctor). But I didn't care about that. I was more concerned with the rise of Marcello becoming the new Abbot as well as the funeral for Abbot Francisco.

During the funeral, I stood alongside my allies and the Templars, each and every one of them filled with sadness as they buried the caring man even in the midst of heavy rain. Though my arm was in a splint and I had to change into clothes from this timeline due to blood on my other ones, I stood there and thought about what I had done the night before.

Not only had I dealt damage to Dhoulmagus with my sword, breaking the blade when it fell to the ground, but I also used my magical prowess to prevent the thorns from harming my allies, which shouldn't have happened until we battled him at the Dark Ruins. And to top it all off, all of my allies were eyeing me with gazes of suspicion after they had heard Dhoulmagus say that I was a 'time traveler'. Well, all of them except Stella and Medea.

The rain continued on until nightfall, roughly eight hours after the funeral ended. And according to Stella, the goddess was indeed crying. Celestria was in complete anguish when she saw Abbot Francisco get murdered from her standpoint. And I couldn't say I blamed her... besides, Abbot Francisco was probably the kindest Abbot the world had ever seen.

On the day after the funeral, Angelo came to wake me, Yangus, and Jessica up from our beds. "Marcello wanted to see you. It'd be best not to keep him waiting," Angelo said with a face of seriousness. I quickly woke up the other two in my team and we were soon in Marcello's quarters, King Trode standing right beside him as in the game.

"King Trode has told me everything, so I am aware of the circumstances that we find ourselves in," Marcello said to us, getting right to the point as I expected him to. "Sadly, with Abbot Francisco gone, that means that I, being his successor, will be working overtime with trying to get everything in working order... and that's where I have a proposition to aide you in your quest..."

Marcello then looked at Angelo and looked at us, a small smirk on his sly face. "I am offering you to allow my brother, Angelo, to join you in pursuing and defeating Dhoulmagus," he spoke. "Hmph. Never thought I'd hear you say those words before," Angelo frowned. "I thought you said you never thought of me as a brother." Marcello then looked at Angelo with raised eyebrows. "You're the only one here that doesn't have any duties, so you're the only one we can spare at the moment, Angelo," Marcello growled at him. "Fine, I will travel with these people and I will avenge the Abbot's death."

And just as soon as he said that, Stella smiled when Angelo looked at her and his expression barely changed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got a murderer to track down," I frowned as I exited the door and Angelo, Yangus, Trode, and Jessica followed me out. "Now that we're out of earshot, I must admit... I never thought I'd be able to see the sister of the goddess traveling alongside your group," Angelo smiled at us.

When he said those words, Stella gasped and jumped in the air, proving that double jumps were possible in games. "Y-Y-You flappin' know who I am?!" Stella exclaimed at him. "We'll talk later, once we get out of this place," Trode said as we walked past the rest of the guards and finally out the door of Maella Abbey. "So now that we're out of the Abbey, yes, I know exactly who you are, Stella," Angelo said as suave as ever. "But how is the question?" Jess asked him.

"I know because I heard about it from a story the Abbot read to me when I was younger... about the Goddess Celestria and her younger sister Stella... Celestria is in charge of making sure the human race lives on while Stella is in charge of guiding those passed to the afterlife... so I'm quite shocked to see you here and not doing your job," Angelo explained. "Well, that's cos it ain't just me doin' all the flappin' work. I happen to have a partner who takes over whenever Celestria wants me to take a load off," Stella said with a frown.

"I see..." Angelo said. "Now then, shall we get going after Dhoulmagus?" Medea asked when we reached her. "Wait... did that horse just talk?" Angelo asked with a gulp. "Since you're with the group now, we might as well tell ya... have you heard about what happened at Castle Trodain?" I asked him. "Yes... Dhoulmagus cursed the whole castle, correct?" Angelo spoke. "Yeah, but that ain't the 'ole story," Yangus said. "Cos this 'orse is actually the princess. Princess Medea," Stella smirked.


	13. Ch13: The Explanation

**C** **h13: The Explanation**

"So guv... I've been meanin' to ask ya somfin' since we're on our own out 'ere right now..." Yangus said as we crossed the bridge that split Ascantha and the Maella region apart. "Yeah... I've been meaning to ask something too... probably the exact same question," Jessica frowned. "Here, here," Trode frowned. I sighed very heavily when they began to do this... they all heard Dhoulmagus say that I was a 'time traveler' and I really didn't expect him to do that. And now I had to tell these guys the truth... but also I had to lie at the same time... well, to everyone except Medea that was.

"Okay... I'll tell you, but you need to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone else about it, okay?" I frowned at my allies. After all of them agreed, I began to talk. "Okay... the truth is that I'm not really from this timeline..." I frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" Angelo asked. "It means that... I'm actually from the future..." I sighed. "Wot?! The future? As in, youse knows what's gonna 'appen?!" Yangus exclaimed loudly. "SSSSSHHHHH!" I hissed loudly, since there were friendly monsters around who could hear as well.

"Yes, I am from the future, but no, I don't know anything about this timeline," I frowned at them, lying again. "See, I come from a timeline that'll happen in nearly a thousand years from now. In this timeline, there is no magic, there is no monsters, and there certainly aren't any fairies, elves, or sorcerers." "No way! A world without magic? How can that be possible?" Jessica asked.

"To be honest, I was quite surprised myself when I saw where I was at and even more so when I discovered the hard way that I was turned into a Dragovian/elf crossbreed from my normal human state in my time," I frowned. "And according to the Goddess Celestria, who spoke to me in a dream in Farebury, my being here is also because of Dhoulmagus. Apparently, when he cast that spell in Trodain, I was sent here and turned into what you see today."

"That's a bit hard to grasp at first... how can we be sure that you aren't fibbing?" Trode asked me with a gaze of suspicion. "You're asking this to a girl that was wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers with laces on them? I don't think you ever saw a person in that kinda garb before, have you?" I asked the old codger. "She does have a point," Medea said with a smile.

"Now I'm trusting you guys to keep this secret. If word got out about me not being from this time, I'm sure that people would get a tad bit suspicious of us whenever we tried to go into any town. Okay?" I frowned. "We understand, Mary," Jess said to me. "You can count on me to keep me mouth corked," Yangus smirked. "I do believe that we can get you back home if we can beat Dhoulmagus then, right?" Angelo asked.

When he said that, I stopped in place (we had started walking again and we were halfway to Ascantha) and the whole group looked at me. I didn't expect to get sentimental about my previous life until now, but now was the time that I finally began to cry as the realization hit me like an atom bomb. "I... I can't go back..." I sobbed to the group.

"W-Wot?" Yangus asked. "Celestria... she said that my coming here... it wasn't a curse... and neither was this transformation... and there's no magic in the world other than dark art magic that can get me back..." I cried as Stella flew out of my shirt and attempted to console me by petting me on the head. "That's terrible..." Jess said sorrowfully to me. "Mom and dad... my siblings... all my old friends... all I wanted to do was take a trip to a tourism spot and now I'll never see them again..."

The group looked at me with pity and Jess was the first of them to come over and hug me. "It's okay, Mary..." Jessica said to me with a smile on her face. I guess it was her turn to play the motherly role. "No... it's not..." I sobbed right back. "I know that you may think there's no getting your family back, Mary, but..." Jessica said, cutting herself off at the last bit. "B-But what?" I asked her. "But... there is a good kind of magic out there that can bring them here... but it'd be completely up to you whether you want them here or not."

When she said those words, I felt a little more hopeful. Sure, my family may not like being in this realm at all, but I knew that they'd adjust to it. The only technology they ever used was their computers anyways, and only for jobs. "O-Okay... do you know what the magic is?" I asked her. "It's an old spell that only a goddess or god can do," Stella said with a frown. "But the only ting that may be difficult about it is that it requires a lot of energy... I could perform it, but I'd need to 'ave a good two day rest afterwards..."

"I'd be forever in your debt if you could do it, Stella," I smiled at the little fairy. "When we get to the outskirts of that nearby kingdom, I'll have it so that yer family can be back 'ere in no time. That's a promise," Stella smiled. "Thank you..." I sighed as I felt the last of my tears fall. It was only a short walk from our position until we reached the outskirts of the Kingdom of Ascantha.


	14. Ch14: Reunion Ritual

**No surprise, but this chapter will introduce some more OCs being portrayed as Mary's family. They include Lilly (the sister), Tina (the mother), and Paul (the brother). With that out of the way, let's get started again.**

* * *

 **C** **h14: Reunion Ritual**

"Okay... I'm gonna need some space for this to work, so stand back," Stella spoke as she flew us out away from Ascantha's border a little ways so that no casualties would happen. We did just as she told us, backing up far enough to give the little fairy enough space. "Alright... for this to work, It'll take a lot out of me, as I said. Not only that, but I'm gonna need some DNA from you, Mary, so I know who to summon," Stella said again.

"Here, you can have some of my hair," I said as I took my sword with my good hand and sliced a small part of my hair off to give to her. "Okay, now to begin..." Stella said as she began to chant the words in plain English. "By the power of the Almighty Zenus, I summon the relatives of Mary Pollock! From times in the future to the here and now, come and join us!" she exclaimed, her entire body glowing a bright red in the process.

Then it happened. Stella's power suddenly expelled all around us as she sent a giant laser of pure magic directly into the sky. After nearly 30 seconds of the laser shooting skyward, I began to sense something... I sensed someone that had the same blood as me... I didn't know how I could, but I sensed my family before they could be seen. And when the light of the laser dissipated, my eyes began to water up in pure joy. Right there in front of me, having been turned into elves just as I had been, was my mother, my little sister Lilly, and my older brother, Paul.

"What the hell? What's happening?" my mother asked the exact moment she saw our group. The same could be said for Paul, but my sister Lilly, who was probably around eight years old, was immediately entranced by the little fairy that had puttered into my grasp the exact moment she had finished the ritual. "Oh my gosh! A fairy!" she bubbled as she approached me and finally looked at me. "M-Mary? Is that you?" Paul asked, actually stuttering my name. "Yes, it's me Paul," I frowned at him and the rest of my family.

"Um... I feel I need to ask this, Mary, but why in the world do you have those ears and where are we?" mom asked me with a serious look in her face. "To answer the first question, it isn't just me who was turned into an elf, look at yourselves," I said to my family as my sis tried to snatch Stella from my hands. "Wait... mom... you and sis have pointy ears, too!" Paul gasped when he finally noticed. "Pointy ears? So we're fairytale creatures too!" Lilly giggled in glee. "Well... your sister seems to have a positive outlook on things at least," Jessica smiled at me.

"I'm sorry... but where are we again? And what the heck is that green guy supposed to be?" Paul asked when he was the first to notice King Trode. "Okay, I think I'll explain it short and sweet... we're in the medieval past, guys," I sighed, half-lying and half-telling the truth. "You're joking, right? You really can't be serious, right?" mom asked as she looked at me with worrywart eyes. "Sorry, mom. I was quite shocked when I woke up here myself... and the problem is that I couldn't go back unless I used something that actually exists in this timeline, dark magic."

"Magic? What are you implying? That people in this time can actually make fire appear out of their hands?" mom asked, still refusing to believe anything like the adult that she was. "Jessica? Could you prove to my mother the hard truth?" I asked her, knowing that of all people to ask, that Jessica could do just as mom said. "Of course," Jessica smiled as she put her finger in the air and she formed a small Frizz at the tip, making my mother gasp in pure shock.

"So how did you get sent here? Moreover, how did we get sent here?" Paul asked as my mother simply sat down on the soft grass. "You 'ave our lil' fairy bloke to thank fer that," Yangus said with his usual cor attitude. "See, I got sent here because of a rogue spell that not only cursed an entire castle and its residents, but turned me into a cross between an elf and something called a Dragovian, a person who can take form of both human and dragon at will," I explained to my family. "And since I couldn't return unless I dabbled in the unpredictable and dangerous black magic, I decided it better to have you guys show up here... hence why Stella here is so tuckered out from the energy needed to make the spell happen."

"I see... so you being selfish is why you brought us here? Or was it because you wanted your family by your side?" mom asked me. "Mom, please don't try and be sarcastic around my friends, okay?" I asked her. "Fine, fine, but where on earth would we stay? And please don't say that we should stay in that place with the castle nearby because you know how I feel about patriarchs ruling the place I live in," mom frowned at me. "Well, once we get into that area, I could use my Zoom spell to take you back to a place that doesn't have a king," Angelo spoke.

"Who's the guy with the cape?" Lilly asked. "This is Angelo, a Templar to the one who gave me Stella to join me in my adventure, none other than a goddess named Celestria," I explained. "Goddess? Don't you mean God?" mom asked, her face showing that she was about to believe anything I had to say if only because of everything that'd happened over the course of five minutes. "Nope. Celestria. I should know because I actually met her," I smiled, winking at Angelo, who gasped at this info.

"And this is Jessica, a young sorceress that has very powerful magic as seen earlier," I smiled as I began to introduce everyone. "I'm Yangus, best mate o' the guv 'ere," Yangus smiled as he looked at me with a smirk. "Um... guv? What does that mean?" mom asked. "It means that I saved his butt and therefore, he and I get along very well," I smiled. "And the green guy in the horse cart over there? Yeah, he's a king that got transformed from a human into what you see now," I frowned as Trode simply gave a smile to my family. "And the horse's name is Medea. And please don't say anything when I tell you this, but that's his transformed daughter," I frowned.

"Ooookay... so not only does this place have magic and goddesses and a fairy, but it also has monsters?" Paul asked. "Yes, though most monsters that I interact with are usually very nice, if only because I've helped out some of their leaders," I smirked slyly. "Okay... I think we can figure everything else out for ourselves... so where do we go from here?" mom asked. "Well, first we go to that kingdom nearby so that I know how to use Zoom to get there," Angelo stated. "And then I'll teleport you three to either Farebury or Alexandria, two places that are completely cut off from royal blood."

"Sounds fair... but what are you going to be doing in the meantime, Mary?" Lilly asked me. "Well, I have a little bit of an errand to run with this motley crew," I said to them. "And the overall goal?" mom asked. "The overall goal is to defeat a jester that not only cursed Trodain, transformed Trode, Medea, and myself, but also is going on a murder spree including his own magic teacher, Jessica's brother, and an Abbot that Angelo was close to," I explained. "Defeat? You mean... kill him?" Paul asked. "Oh, I'm not going to deal the final blow, believe me," I lied. "If anything, I'll have that honor saved for one of my teammates." "Okay... so long as you don't turn into a murderous fiend as well, I'll be okay with you doing this," mom frowned.


	15. Ch15: Helping King Pavan

**C** **h15: Helping King Pavan**

It didn't take too long for my family to decide that they wanted to stay in the quiet town of Alexandria (and I had to give them some gold I had saved up from my looting to help them get housing) so our group was soon back to Ascantha and in the castle, the numerous amounts of black clothing really dampening the mood, even if no one cared about Trode's presence. "Hmm... dressing in all black is something of a ritual done for mourning the passing of someone," Angelo spoke as nighttime closed on us.

Only a little longer and soon we were all in the throne room, seeing King Pavan kneeling at his own throne and sobbing silently. "Um... excuse me? Mr. King?" I asked, hoping to get his attention. "Oh... Sasha... why did you have to leave me?..." he cried, almost as if he hadn't even heard me. "Forget it, let's just go," Jessica frowned as she led our group out. "Rgh... soft..." Stella smiled as she snuggled further into my cleavage. I placed her there before we got to Ascantha since it was probably the comfiest place a tired fairy like her could rest her head.

When we tried to go down the stairs to the 2nd floor, a certain maid stopped in front of us and looked at me with a frown. "Oh! Did you just try and meet with the king?" she asked us. "Well, yes, but he completely ignored me and went right back to crying about someone named Sasha," I frowned. "Yes... he's been like this ever since his wife Queen Sasha died... almost 2 years ago," Emma frowned.

"Two years ago? Man, talk about a crybaby king..." Jessica frowned. "Jess! Have some manners," I frowned at her. "I know I shouldn't ask, but could I ask you travelers to help me?" Emma asked. "Help you with what?" I asked. "You see... I heard a story before about a nearby hill to the west of Ascantha's bridge that has the power to make wishes come true... I'm sure that if the king could just see Sasha again, even if it were just once, he'd be able to recover from his unending grief," Emma frowned.

"Hmm... count us in!" Trode smiled out of nowhere. "COR BLIMEY!" both Yangus and I exclaimed at the same time, if only because I was actually surprised and I said it without even thinking. I didn't expect Emma to laugh, but she actually giggled a bit at this, as well as Jess and Angelo. "Okay, we're in if he says so... so west of the bridge, right?" I asked, trying to regain my cool girl image. "Yes... and if the tale is true, you'll need to go along the riverbank to reach the fabled hill. Then it's a long hike upwards to get to your destination... and it's best to get there by nightfall," Emma finished. "Got it. To the hilltop!" I smiled as I led our group down the stairs and, eventually, back into the outside of the kingdom.

* * *

Though the walk up the hill took longer than I would've liked it to, we eventually made it up to the very top by the time midnight came around. I didn't expect that I'd be very tired, but I actually yawned when we made it to the peak. "That long walk tuckered you out, Mary?" Angelo smiled at me with a suave expression on his smug face. "Heh. Don't think your suave moves are gonna affect me, bud," I smiled back at him. "Because I don't even like boys. I prefer ladies."

"Hmm... point taken," Angelo frowned immediately. "Wait... wot's this weird shadow on this rock 'ere?" Yangus pointed out when he saw the entrance to the Moonshadow World. "I think this is our destination," I smiled as I put my hand on the rock and surprised everyone when it went right through. "Follow me if you dare," I winked as I jumped the rest of the way inside and I had been instantly teleported into the magical world.

The place was beyond anything I could've ever experienced before, even if I had seen it twenty times before. The place was brimming with the same music I'd heard before when I played the game, the place was absolutely beautiful, and the pathways were made out of light. It was purely the most breathtaking place in the game in my opinion. "Whoa... to think all of this is from that window's shadow... very strange," Angelo stated as I slowly walked our group along the enlightened path. "I think I found a sweet vacation spot," I smiled giddily.

Once we entered the door of Ishmari, I instantly knew that something was off. Why? Because the person that should've been Ishmari was clad in bright orange scales, had the most gorgeous tail I'd ever seen, hair that flowed along with the music she played on the harp, and had four yellow tentacles protruding out of her back. There was no mistake. This person had all the characteristics of a Siren AND a Sea Angel. Right here in front of us was the ruler of Holy Water, Angelica.

"Hmm?... Many moons have passed since visitors have last came..." she spoke in the most soothing voice I'd ever heard as she turned around... and I was even more stunned at her imminent beauty. "Whoa... you look... whoa..." I gawked at her, completely in awe at how beautiful a monster hybrid could be. "Seems my beauty still entrances hearts in strange ways," Angelica spoke. "I am the keeper of the Moonshadow Land... my name is Angelica... though I am referred to in the monster world as 'the Ruler of Holy Water'... Why have you come through the Moonshadow Window?"

It was Jessica that tried to speak, until Angelica hushed her. "No words... your feet shall do the talking..." Angelica smiled as she strummed on her harp and a slight light enveloped my feet and hers. "I see... so Pavan wishes to be with his dearly beloved Sasha?" Angelica asked. "No way... how did you know?" Jess asked in shock. "Ah... forgive me... allow me to explain..." Angelica smiled. "Not only do humans and monsters have memories... all things have memories... your clothes, furniture, stars, and the very earth you trod... they too have hidden memories..."

"That's some deep stuff right there," I smiled. "Hmm... I cannot arouse this Sasha from her eternal slumber... but perhaps I can put an end to your friends waking nightmare..." Angelica smiled. "Take me to your world... so I can perform the wish you have requested..." I didn't even dare to ask as we all walked out of Angelica's room and retreated back through the magical window.

It was then that we were instantly teleported into Pavan's throne room and he looked at us with the saddest face in his eyes. "Oh tortured soul... may your deepest memories come into the light..." Angelica said soothingly as she began to strum her enchanted harp and do all the scenes that were shown in the game of King Pavan and his wife Sasha. I had to admit, it was all so surreal to see her be so happy even though the king was all she had left of any family. It was really the kick in the pants that Pavan needed to get over his grief. "I remember... everything you ever told me... Forgive me for being so weak... Sasha..." Pavan wept tears of joy instead of grief. It would only be a matter of time until Pavan invited us into his castle that night and would give us a bountiful feast in the morning.


	16. Ch16: Pickham Pinchers

**C** **h16: Pickham Pinchers**

After getting to eat a great banquet at Ascantha without King Trode (because he wasn't with us when we entered the Moonshadow Land), he obviously was a little peeved at us for forgetting about him. "Hmph! No doubt the King of Ascantha treated you to a feast with lots of fine wine and food," he groaned at us. "Yet you have the nerve to forget about us?" "Sorry, grandad... I don't blame youse for gettin' all mad and stuff... I know what it's like to be an outsider," Yangus frowned.

"Hang on a tic... I got an idea! Me 'ometown is just to the south of 'ere!" Yangus exclaimed. "Whaddaya say guv? Sure, Pickham ain't no rosebush, but even if they ain't got the news 'bout Trodain, the town 'as a motto sayin' that they don't treat outsiders unfairly. Ol' grandad'll be able to git a drink wivout any worries!" "Sounds like a good place to unwind," Angelo smiled.

"An' I actually 'ave a mate down there who may be able to 'elp us out. 'Is name is Brains and 'e knows everyfin about everyfin. We can right as rain git 'im to give us info about Dhoulmagus. Two birds wiv one stone!" Yangus smirked. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's 'ead down to Pickham town!" Stella smiled, having since recovered from summoning my family here. "Good thinking Yangus. We owe ya one," I smiled as we headed off for the town famous for one thing: bandits.

* * *

The walk down to Pickham had a fair good bit of monsters that didn't look like the friendly type, but were actually helping us by giving us some items we could really use. For example, a Gorerilla gave me some Magic Beast Hide while a very attractive Witch handed Jessica an upgrade to her staff in the form of a Magma Staff. As for me, a Night Fox gave me a rare sword in the form of the Uber Double Edge, which I was quite surprised to receive from a fox in fencers garb. "Well it seems that these monsters certainly have a penchant for being nice to us," Medea smiled as we finally got within the last few feet to Pickham. "Well that's only because we've been having a good rap with the monsters since we've been helping them on the northern continent," I smirked.

We finally entered Pickham not too long after and, just like Yangus and the game would say, Trode being in Pickham wasn't anything bad to go by at all. "Well then, I'm off to the Pub. Come around once you've found this Brains fellow why don't you?" Trode asked as Medea led him into the area of the local pub and inn. "Brains's place is dis way, down Beggar's Alley and along the rooftops," Yangus smirked as he led the way. I made sure to have my weapon in my hands when we went down Beggar's Alley if only because some of the men looked at me with creepy eyes while licking their lips. And I certainly wasn't going to have them rape me today or any day.

As expected, Brains wasn't home, so we all went back to the Pub to talk to Trode. "It never used to be this difficult to get a drink," Trode frowned as I began to talk to him. "Believe me bud, I know the feeling from back where I came from," I frowned, remembering that, in my world, it was nearly impossible for me to get a drink until I turned 21, which I was still 19 at the time and I was 20 right now. So I didn't really have any beer unless my mom sneaked me some from behind the scenes.

It was then that Medea let out a whinny like I told her to do and we were off on a wild chase to go from Mitts to Dodgy Dave's to try and find Medea. And, in what seemed like only a few minutes, Red had already gotten her hands on Medea. And I could actually see her speeding off towards her hut when we walked out of Pickham. "After that 'orse!" Stella exclaimed as our group ran after Red and the kidnapped Medea, all the monsters that were friendlies knowing to get out of the way.

By the time we reached Red's hut, all of us in the group were huffing and puffing, wondering how Red could move so fast when she had a horse and cart that didn't want anything to do with her. "Oi... want to try talking to the guard, Yangus? You are a former bandit like this Red girl, aren't you?" Jessica smiled at my lovable sidekick. "Urgh... fine," Yangus groaned as he walked up the steps and looked the bull-masked guard in the eyes. "Wot? Yangus? Wot are you doin' 'ere? The boss don't want you 'round 'ere no more," the guard said. "Listen, bub, we have some business with Red. So could you please step aside?" I asked him, hoping that he'd at least recognize my elf ears.

"Wot's all the ruckus goin' on out there?" asked an angry Red from behind closed doors. "Er, sorry boss. I wos just gettin' rid of some pests fer ya," the guard frowned. "It's Yangus, isn't it? Just let 'im in. I can deal wiv it meself." "You 'eard the boss. In with ya," the guard frowned, finally moving out of the way to let us through. "Angelo, you stay here with Trode. Us girls and Yangus will try talking with her," I frowned, taking Jessica and entering the homey shack along with Yangus.

Red's place was just like it was in the game, but it felt even cozier in person. She had a whole lot of trinkets on the shelves as well as some tiger skins, a chair fashioned out of a monster's bones and hides, and a fireplace that warmed up the whole place. "You must be Red, the one who bought that horse recently, is that right?" I asked her, trying to talk to her woman-to-woman instead of Yangus. "Heh. Don't see much in the way of you Elves around these parts for years. Wot is it that you want?" Red asked, actually smiling at me.

"Well, the thing is, Red, that horse you bought from Dodgy Dave? Yeah, it belongs to me and my group. She got stolen from us and then sold to Dodgy Dave until she finally came into your hands," I frowned. "Heh. At least you're honest about yer mistakes. But I ain't gonna give ya that 'orse. She's a quality mare and really knows 'ow to pull a cart. And everyone knows that I adore quality," Red said smugly. "Sorry, but we're not leaving without that horse. See, it just doesn't belong to us, it belongs to the king of Trodain," I frowned, telling her something that nobody would've expected.

"Wait, wot? Trodain... where 'ave I 'eard that name before..." Red frowned, actually going into full-on thinking mode. A rare sight to see. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! It was that place that got cursed wiv thorns, ain't it? And yer sayin' that this 'orse belongs to their king?" Red asked. "Yep. And anyone with half a brain would know that stealing from royalty is a crime that isn't taken lightly," Jessica frowned.

"Peh. I didn't steal the 'orse, I bought it... but I can tell that you lot ain't gonna budge from yer story, so I'll give ya a fair deal," Red smirked slyly. "If you can survive the Swordsman's Labyrinth and get the jewel known as the Venus' Tear, I'll go ahead and trade that 'orse and cart fer it." I knew that this was different from the main plot if only because Red would've tried to trick us if I hadn't spoken up. But she literally said she'd trade without a doubt with no trick up her sleeves at all. She must've known the severity of the 'stealing from royalty' punishment.

"Alright, Red. You got yourself a deal," I smiled, holding out my hand to her. Red looked at my hand for a good couple of seconds before finally extending her own and shaking my hand, her eyes unwavering from me as I did so. "You coming, Yangus?" Jessica asked as we began to walk out the door, Yangus just standing there in amazement at what just happened. "Y-Yeah, I'm comin'," Yangus groaned as he finally followed us out the door.

"You look a little surprised Yangus. Is there somefin wrong with this or somefin?" Stella asked, fluttering around Yangus's head as we began to cross the bridge with King Trode and the others. "It's just... I've been adversaries wiv Red for awhile now an' I know that she's not one to just up and make a fair deal to just anyone," he admitted. "So when she said that she'd exchange the Venus' Tear for the 'orse princess wiv no strings attached, I was quite surprised is all..."

"Well that may be because I happened to be extremely friendly with her even though I've never met her before. Maybe I threw her off a bit with my friendliness in making the deal," I smiled as Stella flew into my cleavage again. "By the time we're done with this gig, it'll be near nightfall by the time we get to sleep anywhere," Jessica pointed out. "Heh. Maybe if we do well enough by that time, we could 'ave Red allow us to sleep at 'er lil shack. I gotta to admit, for a place in the middle of flappin' nowhere, it was very cozy," Stella smiled.


	17. Ch17: Braving the Labyrinth

**C** **h17: Braving the Labyrinth**

It didn't take our group long at all to reach the Swordsman's Labyrinth, which was literally just a short distance northwest of Red's cabin. Upon entering, Stella looked at the place and was in awe. "Wow... I remember this place..." Stella spoke as she flew out of my cleavage again. "Wait, you've been 'ere before, Stella?" Yangus asked the fairy. "Yeah, but that was back in the days of the Protectorate... and this place back then was called the Gittingham Palace. And believe you me, this place is actually much better now than back then."

"Wait, this was the place of the Gittish Empire? I remember that tale when I was growing up at the Abbey," Angelo said. "The House of Gitt was said to be the most powerful army of monsters in the world, wanting to destroy the known world and then declare war on... well, wherever Stella is from." "Well, you've done your homework at least, Mr. Suave," I frowned as Stella returned to my chest again. "Either way, I think I see the chest that contains the Venus's Tear... shouldn't be a problem, if only we didn't have such a large gap in the way," I pointed out.

"How about we go around using the stairs to descend? We may be able to find a route through that hole in the center," Jessica said with a smile. "Good thinking, Jess. Now let's go nab ourselves a Venus Tear," I smirked as I led the way down into the depths of the labyrinth. After walking on the pathways for a bit and getting past a couple of different traps (I made sure to avoid the trick door at all costs), we eventually came to the room that was directly beneath the hole in the top of the place. It was a bit of a stretch, but I knew exactly how to get up there even if the others didn't.

"Hmm... a bunch of tiles, a duo of statues that correspond to each tile... and a hole above us. What do you guys say to moving the statues to match where the hole in the ceiling is?" I asked Angelo and Yangus. "You got it guv!" Yangus smirked as Angelo simply walked over and did the same. Within a few seconds, they had gotten the statues to line up so that they were positioned towards the one hole near the corner. "Okay guys, we'll go up one at a time so we don't get turbulence," I ordered, stepping on the platform and being bounced up and into the area that held the treasure chest.

After the others made it through (Angelo being the last), we continued forward when I finally realized that something was off. The whole time we had been here, the monsters were completely absent. None of them wanted to come out, if there even were any that was. "I 'ave a bad feelin' 'bout this box," Yangus gulped as I went to open it and, just as expected, the Trap Box came out to play.

"I take it you're not a friendly monster?" I asked as I instinctively jumped backwards when he tried to crush me with his spiked arms. It didn't answer, instead lunging for me again with the sharp nails in its hands. I jumped out of their reach and focused some earth magic around the Trap Box, slicing off his arms with two cobblestone spikes shooting up from the ground. The Trap Box died right there and spat up the Venus's Tear from its mouth.

"Awright! We got it! The Venus's Tear!" Yangus smirked as he held the teardrop-shaped gem in his hand. "Okay. Now that we have that, what say we get going back to Red then? I have a hunch that she'll be happy to see this little gem," I smiled as I cast evac and we all warped to the front entrance, right in front of Trode. "I see you were successful. Now let's get my daughter back!" Trode exclaimed. I simply smirked and walked us toward the direction of Red's house, the sun beginning to set in the distance.

When we finally made it back to Red's shack, we were surprised to see Medea already out of her pen and Red right next to her. "Um... what's going on here?" I asked, wondering what in the hell was happening. "I 'ad a feelin' you'd come up wiv the goods, so I let 'er out before'and. Any problem wiv that?" Red asked as I held the Venus's Tear in my hands. "No problem at all, Red. In fact, I was actually hoping that I could ask you a question," I smiled.

"Go ahead and ask anyfink. You got me my jewel so I'm indebted to you lot," Red smiled. "We were wondering... is it possible if we could all sleep here tonight? We wouldn't want to fall asleep in Pickham and have everything stolen again," I frowned, actually being completely serious with my voice and face. "Sure, I'll bed ya fer now. But don't be thinkin' that means I want to do anyfink naughty wiv you, elf," Red frowned.

"H-How did you-" "You're 'orse 'ere told me everyfin already. And no worries, coz it's a pretty big secret, so I'll keep it 'idden... at one cost, 'owever," Red frowned, shocking me and the others. "What kind of cost?" I asked, wondering how much gold I had to put out because of Medea's mouth. "You lot are goin' after a bloke, which means travelin' the 'ole world. I want in on that action." "Well, welcome aboard then," Trode smirked. "COR BLIMEY!" Yangus exclaimed. I could only laugh at that.


	18. Ch18: Trust

**C** **h18: Trust**

After we all learned from Red and Medea about how the secret got spilled (which was because Medea sneezed like a person, not a horse), Red then got us all some beds in the form of 3 makeshift wool mattresses and furry blankets and sat down on her chair. "Before you all 'ead off ta bed, I want to go 'ead and share a bit o' rules," Red frowned to us all.

"What kind of rules?" Stella asked, since Red could now see the little fairy with ease. "Only 3 rules. Rule 1, you aren't allowed ta get anything from the pantries wivout askin' me first. Rule 2, each person sleeps wiv a buddy if only coz of the limited mattress space. And thirdly, no sex allowed in the 'ouse. If ya wanna have any fun, elf, you'll need to do it either outside or in the stable," Red listed off, the last one catching me slightly off guard. "Any reason me specifically?" I asked. "Coz the 'orse princess said yer the only one that openly flirts with all the other girls." "Fair enough," I groaned.

After Red listed the rules out, she blew out the nearby flame on her candle and the fireplace was the only thing making light in the place. While Trode decided to sleep outside with Medea, Red slept on her mattress with Stella (which both were not really comfortable with). Yangus was stuck sleeping with Angelo and Jessica and me were laying side by side and both of us were wide awake even after the others were asleep.

"Something bothering you, Jess?" I asked in a whisper. "I'm... I'm just a little nervous... it's the first time I've slept in someone's house that wasn't my own..." she admitted. "But what about all the other towns we slept in?" "Inns don't count," Jessica frowned at my second question. "Okay... do you think we could... um... you know..." I asked, wondering if she'd agree to what I had in mind. "Y-You mean..." she asked, her face blushing all over. "Shh... just follow me," I sighed as I held onto Jess's hand and helped her up, exiting the house with barely a sound (because I teleported us out of the house and to the top of Empycchu like I did with Celestria and Stella).

"Well... that was a surprise..." Jessica said when she saw our location. "So... where are we supposed to be?" Jessica asked. "Well, to be honest, Stella took me up here when I had my first session with her," I smiled, not mentioning the certain someone's name on purpose. "Wait... what certain someone?" Jessica asked immediately. "Wait... you could hear my thoughts?" I asked in surprise. "Did you really think that simple spells could prevent me from hearing you in your sleep, Mary? I know everything just by looking into your dreams," Jess frowned.

When she said those words, I was baffled. She knew everything. And that only meant that the story would be drastically altered. "Um... story? Now I have two questions. Firstly, who was the second person in your 3-way? And second, are you implying that you actually know something about what will happen?" Jess asked, invading my thoughts again. "Urgh... I can't answer the first because I made a promise not to reveal her name," I frowned, hoping that she wouldn't hear my thoughts anymore. "And for the second... if you really want to know... this world? It isn't just the past for me and my family..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked. "Well... see, in my world, we have this thing called technology. And because of this technology, there is a certain thing known as a video game. In fact, there are many of them. And this world is set in one of those g-," I frowned before a bright light appeared over me and Jess. "STOP!" exclaimed a voice I didn't think to reveal herself to Jessica at all. Celestria.

"Um... i-is this... what the hell's going on?!" Jess exclaimed when Celestria suddenly appeared in front of both of us. "You realize that if you blab it to her then tons of stuff in the plot may never happen, right?!" Celestria exclaimed at me. "Celestria, I have no choice... she already knows about me preventing her from hearing my group's thoughts..." I frowned. "Urgh... fine... don't say I didn't warn you though," Celestria growled at me before disappearing into the sky again.

"Um... just so you know, you don't have to explain it to me... I already saw everything in your thoughts alone... so I think I know pretty much everything that's going on now..." Jess frowned at me. "So now you know we're in a game... and now you also know about all the troubles that you especially will face in the future... right?" I asked. "Y-Yes... to think that Dhoulmagus's staff could... turn me into it's mindless slave..." Jess gulped. "But it needs to happen Jess. Otherwise, we may never be able to get vengeance for you and Angelo, but Trodain will remain cursed and so will Medea and Trode... speaking of Medea, she and Stella know as well," I frowned.

"I figured that much... after all, they're the only other girls that have been traveling with us," Jess frowned. "Yeah... well... after that big of an explanation, I don't really feel in the mood for... you know what for right now... just explaining it tired me out," I sighed in disappointment. "It's quite alright, Mary," Jess smiled as she pulled me into a tender hug. "We can just do it some other time... maybe have that goddess friend of yours along for the ride." "It's best you don't test my patience, Jessica Albert," Celestria frowned in our thoughts. "Well, why don't I warp us back to Red's place then?" I asked. "I'd like that," Jess smiled.


	19. Ch19: Trodain's Former Glory

**C** **h19: Trodain's Former Glory**

Once everyone had gotten up and we got the low down from Brains in Trodain, we were then given the assignment to find the magic ship that would take us to the Argonian Continent. The moment that Angelo warped us to the start of Peregrin Quay, we began working our way past the recently removed roadblock towards the northwest. It was during this time that we were approached by many friendly monsters, but surprisingly, not the King Slime that was stuck in the well. The only monsters that weren't friendly, however, were the Muddy Hands.

"Well, at least most o' these monsters are treating us fairly... though I still can't git why monsters are so helpful to you lot," Red frowned as she sliced a Muddy Hand in half with her fan alone. "That's because we've been helping out monster leaders to get by our adventures," I explained happily. "Yeah. First she heals up a merman in the form o Geyser and then she returns a giant squid named Khalamari to 'is senses," Yangus smirked. "Well, I think that that stuff might stop for a bit.. look ahead," Angelo frowned, pointing the fact out that there was a giant ship right in front of us, stuck completely in the ground and the whole way inland.

"Crud... I don't even think that the creatures of the sea would be able to help with this one... this ship is way too big and way too far inland for this shell bell to work," I frowned as I placed it in my pocket. "Hey, boss?" I asked, looking right at the green king. "Yes? What is it?" he asked me back. "I noticed something on the map just now... if we were to continue Northwest, go through a cave on the right, and then continue Northeast, we'd be at a certain place that we all know very well," I smiled. "Y-You mean... we're directly South of Trodain?! Awesome!" Medea brayed a bit.

"Well, I think we can kill two birds with one stone right now then," Jessica smiled as she held Stella in her cleavage for once, talking to us in mind chat no matter what now, something that annoyed the pixie to no end. "If we can get to Trodain, not only would we be able to know what kind of magic we're up against with Dhoulmagus's curses, but we could also search their library to find out anything about this ancient ship." "Hold up. You think that you can counteract his black magic?" Stella asked, not really wanting her to do so. _Shut it. I'm trying to see if we could possibly lift Trodain's curse if only for the sake of their citizens. It doesn't mean that I plan to do it, however,_ Jess thought to us girls's heads... and sadly, that included Red's, since she had been told literally EVERYTHING by Medea.

It didn't take too much longer of a trek to make it to the very entrance to Trodain's castle, which was made accessible by Jessica and me torching the vines that locked the entrance up. "Okay, now let's continue inside..." I frowned as I opened the doors and was met with the most grizzly sight I could see in my life. It was just as the game had depicted it, and the additions in the form of the Dragonthorns, Wailin' Weeds, and the Hunter Mechs chasing after the Liquid Metal Slimes kind of made it clear that this place had gone to hell.

"Oh dear... it's worse than I could've imagined..." Red gulped the moment she saw the entirety of the castle. When I stepped directly forward, however, I was shocked to see that my bare feet had touched something pointy. A thorn. And the exact moment that my foot touched that thorn, I saw something truly amazing happen. Right there, right in front of us, the entirety of Trodain became enveloped in a bright light. "W-Whoa! W-Wot's all this then?!" Yangus immediately exclaimed at this.

When the light faded, it was something we could've never expected. Just from my foot getting pricked by one of the cursed thorns, the ENTIRE CASTLE had been magically freed of it's plant curse! "Oh my god! I-It's a miracle!" exclaimed someone from nearby. It was one of the castle maids, who had something wrong with her in appearance, however. Sure, she was able to move and talk now, but it seemed that me stepping on the thorns only woke the castle up from its curse. It didn't remove it completely. That much was assured from the fact that the citizens of Trodain were still plant people. "O-Oh no! I-I'm still a plant?! What the fuck?!" the maid immediately exclaimed when she fell over from her very thin legs.

"Oh my... well... at least one thing has been accomplished... the castle isn't in shambles anymore..." Medea frowned. "W-Wait... that voice... is this a dream, or did your horse just sound like-" "Princess Medea," Trode frowned with a sigh. "Oh my goddess... not just Medea... you too, my king? How did this happen?!" the maid asked in shock. "It's a little difficult to explain, but the person who cursed this whole place turned us into these monstrous forms you see now as a mere joke," Medea groaned. "The only reason we were spared from the curse was because we were in the Royal Magic Circle, which, I might add, was where that jester stole the Royal Family Scepter that he used to curse my castle and everyone of you in it," Trode frowned.

"Well, since we know that you guys will be... better than before, could we talk about getting entry into the Trodain Library?" I asked, hoping that we could get in before it hit midnight, since the moon was already coming out. And, for some odd reason, the thorns needed to make it were still in our way. "Well, you could travel through the castle to do that. Just go through the entrance, turn left, and go to the door on the left most part of the castle. To make it easier for you if you want to return, it may be best to unlock the outside door for it," the maid smiled. "Thank you very much. We'll be sure to get that guy that cursed you all. You can be assured of that," I smirked, heading into the castle and doing just as she told.

On our way through the castle, we found that the rest of the Trodain staff were up and about, even though all of them had to literally crawl or roll everywhere because of their useless legs. "Isn't it kind of hard for you guys right now? To have to roll and crawl to get anywhere?" I asked the chef. "Well, at least it is, how you say, much better zen to be frozen solid, oui?" he asked with a French accent. "Well, you got me there," I admitted. "So how about we get going into that library then? Master chef? I know it may seem like a lot to ask, since you are part plant currently, but could you whip up some scrambled eggs?" Trode asked with a smile. "I'll 'elp 'im out if ya don't mind. I'm not really book savvy meself," Red frowned as she went over to assist the chef. "Well, that happened."

It didn't take long for our group to find the book in the library and to unlock the door that led outside for future visits, which meant that we were free to read the book all the way through (which took a good ten hours). When we finally finished the gigantic book, it was time for the Moonshadow window to open for us once again, the sight being very shocking to many of the others. "Hmm... time to go back and visit Angelica I guess... Trode, you go back to Medea. We can handle this much," I smiled happily. "Righteo," Trode smirked as he skipped out the door to be back with Medea.


	20. Ch20: Moonshadow Harp Fetch Quest

**C** **h20: Moonshadow Harp Fetch Quest**

Once we all reentered the Moonshadow Door without Trode, the others were amazed that we were in the exact same location as we were when we came through the window on the wishing hill. "The Moonshadow world really is mysterious isn't it?" Stella asked as she flew around my head. "You can say that again..." Red frowned, having joined back up with us once the scrambled eggs were done being made. "Well, since we're back here, we might as well see if our old friend Angelica is here as well," Jess smirked, taking the lead as we walked forward and into the same building we met her before.

"Hmm? What are you all doing here once more?" Angelica asked us when she heard our footsteps. "In normality, the Moonshadow Window only opens once every hundred or so years... it is very rare for anyone to come through more than that... and from different locations no less..." "Well, I guess we just have the thorns of Trodain to thank for something after all," I admitted. "Mm... I think that I know what it is you seek... you wish to use the magic ship that has been unused and abandoned since the ancient past... am I correct?" she asked, her voice soothing everyone in the group, but me and Angelo especially.

"Right. Think you could do it?" Yangus asked. "Mm..." Angelica smiled as she began to strum her harp... only to have it break, just as the game said it would. "Oh dear... it is just as I had feared... this task is not suited to my current harp... I need a new Moonshadow Harp... hmm..." Angelica said as she looked at our bodies with her minds eye. "I can sense it... the Moonshadow Harp has been nearby in one of the lands you have visited... it is the same kingdom that you first needed my assistance... the Kingdom of Ascantha... I trust you will help me get this new harp, my friends," Angelica smiled, our bodies immediately being warped out of the Moonshadow World and appearing right outside Trodain with Trode and Medea.

"Well, that certainly happened," I said. "So, our next stop to getting that ship up and running is a trip to Ascantha. Angelo, do you mind?" I smiled. "Not at all," he smirked back as we all were instantly warped to the entrance of Ascantha, the moon now high up in the sky to signal midnight. "Okay... let's go ahead and speak with King Pavan. He still owes us a favor and I'm quite certain that he'd be willing to cough it up if he has it," I smiled.

We were immediately allowed into the castle setup because of how we helped them out in the past (except Trode because of his appearance to the guards... guess they didn't get the memo even though the citizens had) and we eventually climbed the stairs to the king's throne room. "Ah! It's you guys again!" Pavan smiled as he jumped from his throne and held onto my hand. "It's so great to see you all again. Thanks to you all, Ascantha is now as lively as it was 2 years ago! If it weren't for you..." Pavan sighed as he held his hand to his heart. "Anyways, what can I help you with?"

"Well, we were actually hoping to take you up on that debt you owed us... see, we need to get this boat and we ended up going back to the Moonshadow Land. But in order for us to get the boat, which is giant and in a canyon by the way, we need a Moonshadow Harp... and the keeper of the Moonshadow Land said it was here in this area... do you know if you might have one?" I asked with a smile. "Yes, it is a precious family heirloom... but since you have helped me before, I guess that you may have it as a debt repaid. Just follow me down and we'll..." he was about to finish until he saw the tiny fairy on my head.

"Heh. Don't be surprised bub. It's happened to nearly everyone that's been a temporary team member, believe me," Stella giggled at Pavan's priceless face of shock. "Er... yes, well... follow me then," Pavan said, obviously stunned that we had a fairy with us. "You know... I never thought that the sister of our goddess would be traveling with you at all," Pavan admitted as we went down the stairs. "That's the same exact thing I said when I first met her," Angelo admitted.

Once Pavan had opened the way for us to get into the Ascantha Treasure Room, something happened in there that I certainly didn't expect. All of the items were still there, but currently being looted by Don Mole and his squad of moles. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Pavan exclaimed in shock at the lot of monsters. "Oh snap! Seems that someone came to crash da party!" Don Mole exclaimed upon seeing us, the Moonshadow Harp in hand. "Listen, Mister Mole, I know that you probably won't listen, but we need that harp. Otherwise, a madman murderer will continue his killing spree," I frowned at him.

"Hah! You think that I'm gon-" Don Mole almost said, until he sniffed the air. "Huh... wait... what's that good kinda funky smell?" he then took another sniff and he immediately gasped at our group, as did the moles that followed his sniffing. "Oh snap! Ya'll are buddy buddy with dat Angelica chick aint'cha?! I can smell her scent all over ya!" "Heh. Well, at least now you know the second reason why we need that harp. It actually belongs to her. So could you possibly give it back? I'm sure I can convince her to get you a different instrument if you do so," I smiled at him.

"You'd do that for us? Even after we got caught stealin'? Man, you lot are sweet stuff!" Don Mole smirked as he threw us the harp and I caught it in midair. "Yo! Now, I'll be waitin' at the entrance to our hole. The Don Mole expects you to hold your word on this righteous deal!" Don Mole smirked as he and his Soul Moles retreated back into the same hole that they made, leaving all the treasure back where it belonged. "My word... you really are an amazing team... you managed to save my treasury and befriend the moles! You've proven yourselves to be so amazing, in fact, you may have whatever is in this treasure room. I insist," King Pavan smiled at us. "Thanks, Pavan! We won't forget this at all," Stella smirked happily.

After we took the whole of the treasure minus coinage (didn't want Pavan to go broke after all), we found that he had quite the good weapons and armor in his treasury. Angelo quickly put on his Dragon Robe, Yangus found that he fit into the Bandit Mail very nicely, and I decided that I would do the daring and fit myself into the amazing female provisions of the Divine Bustier. "Heh. Does this make me look hot or what?" I smiled at the other girls. "Heh. I'll admit that it does make you look better than that other armor," Red smirked slyly at me as she put on her daring pirate outfit thanks to the Cap'n's Clothes and Pirate hat she found in one chest.

"And look at this great Bow. I could fell a Cyclops with this," Angelo smirked at his new Odin's Bow. "This was very great of him to do for us. He even had some clothes for Trode to change into!" I smiled as I held Trode's new outfit in my hands, just waiting to present it to him. And the moment we stepped outside, Trode was baffled at how we all looked. "Um... what happened in there while I was waiting?" Trode asked us. "Well, we got the harp, befriended a bunch of moles, and were granted full access to the Ascantha treasury. Also, here's a gift worthy of a king," I smiled at Trode as I handed him the kingly garb that I had retrieved from the treasury.

Sure, it was obviously worn most likely by Pavan's grandfather or someone like that, but it was just right for Trode to fit into. "Ah... it's... it's beautiful!" Trode gawked at it. "We'll go ahead out of town and you can get changed. Alrigh-" I said, but the exact moment I handed it to Trode, he sped off like a rocket to the outskirts of town, leaving Medea and us all behind. "Well... 'e's lookin' mighty happy," Yangus laughed a bit. "Yes he is," I smiled as I saw Medea actually start to produce tears. "Come on, let's go after him!" I smiled as I led Medea and our group out of town where the horse princess was finally allowed to cry her joyful tears.


	21. Ch21: Setting Sail With a New Ally

**Ch20: Setting Sail with a New Ally**

Upon returning to the Moonshadow World (at Midnight again), we entered the door of Angelica and we smiled at how she seemed to be sleeping, her hair still flowing with the music all the different objects in the room made. "Um... how should we wake a sleeping Angelica?" I asked with a smirk. "Dunno, Mary. But maybe this'll work," Stella smirked as she flew over to Angelica's ears and cleared her throat before... "HEY! WE GOT YOUR HARP ANGELICA! WAKE THE FLAP UP!" Stella yelled at her, actually managing to wake her up with a jolt.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?! I HEARD SCREAMING!" Angelica exclaimed loudly, her voice not sounding calm at all. "Heh. Good job waking her up, Stella... but maybe next time, maybe wake her up gently?" I asked with a smirk as I rubbed my elf ears. "O-Oh!... It's you guys... did you get the Moonshadow Harp for me?" Angelica asked. "Yes we have, but we need to ask you a favor as well," I frowned. "What would that be?" Angelica asked as she regained her calm demeanor.

"We had to make a deal with a monster called Don Mole to get the harp, as he was trying to steal it from Pavan's treasury," Jessica explained. "So when he smelled your scent on our person, we told him that, if he gave the harp to us, we could get you to exchange it for one of your other instruments," I explained. "Ah... now I see... heh. That Don Mole is actually one of my previous boyfriends... he got his love of music from me in the first place, so I shall give him an instrument fitting for him," Angelica smiled as she swished her way through the air (like a mermaid swimming) and picked up an instrument that would definitely be a good fit for the Don. A set of bongo drums.

"Now let us pay him a visit," Angelica smiled as she warped all of us immediately out of the Moonshadow World with a strum of her new harp, all of us appearing in a grassy clearing in front of a hole in the middle of it all. A pretty big one. And guess who was standing in the front of the hole? "Yo yo! Looks like ya held true to your righteous deal!" Don Mole smirked as I handed him the bongo drums and he smiled upon playing a small tune on them. "Whoa... this drum sounds perfect! Thanks Angelica, baby!" the Don smiled. "Teehee! Anything for an old flame," Angelica smiled back.

She then looked at our group with a smile and warped all of us, Trode and Medea included, to the ancient pirate ship, making Trode looked very shocked, which Yangus and Red smirked at. "This ship and I... we are both one and the same... ancient beings from long ago..." Angelica said with a gentle smile. "I thank you for reuniting us ancient ones again, Mary and friends..." Angelica smirked. "You're very welcome, Angelica," Angelo smiled.

Afterwards, Angelica began to play on her harp, the memories of the ancient sea beginning to return... but like in the game, only a bit of water was made, only up to our ankles. "Oh my... Is the Moonshadow harp not even enough for this task?" Angelica gasped at this. "Is there really no way to get the water up then?" Medea asked, making Angelica actually jump in shock. "A... A horse that can talk?... No... I can sense the memories of your past... a cursed princess... this may just work..." Angelica smiled gently. "Please, hum along with the music, cursed princess... the magic from your song may be able to help the waters return..." Angelica smiled as she began to strum again.

When Medea began to hum along to the tunes, the water then began to pour out all over! Pretty soon, the water came gushing forth from the ground and the whole place was beginning to fill up with imaginary water. I smiled when our bodies all went underwater in the process, yet none of us needed to worry about drowning at all. "Look! The ship!" Jessica gasped as she looked at the magic ship begin to rise up from its rustic state along with the water, its color being restored from the magical melody.

Medea, Red, and even Angelo kept humming the tune as we all swam upwards to the deck of the ship, which was the only thing that wasn't under the imaginary water. After I successfully helped all the others aboard, Medea and cart included, we were then surprised to see Angelica swish through the air to go up to us, her strumming finished as the ship began to set sail towards the edge of the cliffs. And just like in the game, once the ship was completely off the cliffs, the water receded down into nothingness, allowing our ship to plop safely onto the water with barely a splash.

"Ah... it has been so long since I have last seen this ship... it almost makes me miss the older days..." Angelica smiled as she stroked her tail along the wooden boards. "The older days? What does that mean?" Stella asked her. "I am referring to the days of the Protectorate... when humans in my area were able to get along with monsters of varying kinds and where I was free to adventure throughout the place... and now that I have been contacted by you guys thrice, all in the course of a few days... I kind of wish to adventure once more..." Angelica smiled. "Would you please allow me to... join you on your quest?... I can't allow an evil such as Dhoulmagus to infect our world with his malice," Angelica offered, her words making me smile. "Welcome aboard the crazy train," Stella smirked for me.


	22. Ch22: Baccarat Blues

**Ch22: Baccarat Blues**

When we made it to the Western Continent via the magical ship, we then proceeded on foot from the southern shore and upwards to the northwest. "Hmm? I recognize that castle anywhere!" Trode smiled when we walked past the first place we saw. The Kingdom of Argonia. "Sadly, I don't think myself and father should even think of going in there... if the king and the prince found out I've been turned into a talking horse, then the royal wedding may never go off," Medea frowned. "And they may not believe us when we say that Trode is with us, since they may not have gotten the story yet," I frowned. "Well, if they need a bit o' persuasion, Ah'm yer lass to talk to," Red smirked.

We ignored that comment and continued Northwest, where we encountered other monsters that looked at us with faces of discontent at first, but then immediately becoming chipper and gentleman-lady like when they saw that Angelica was with us. "Hmm... My heart entrances man and beast alike... so no need for monsters to think of attacking us while I'm with you," Angelica smiled at us. "Good to know, Angie," I smirked at her. "Mm... It's been awhile since I've been called that," she smirked.

When we finally made it to the area of Baccarat, we noticed something very strange. There was a very tubby man clad in a green trench coat who looked like he was kind of upset. Thinking nothing of it, I went up to him and asked him a question. "Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked him with curiosity... until he looked at me and we met face-to-face. I was talking to Prince Charmles in disguise! "Shh! Quiet, elf. I'm trying to return to the Kingdom without anyone spotting me," he said in a hushed tone, which made Medea frown a bit, but she knew his voice anywhere. She stayed quiet as I expected. "Well then, stranger, I hope you don't get 'spotted'," I frowned as me and my group traveled into Baccarat.

"I'm impressed... that was Prince Charmles in the flesh and he was incognito it seems," Trode frowned. "Well, the good thing that we can admit from that encounter is twofold: we now have an ace up our sleeve if we ever need Argonia's help in the future and it turns out your royal robes conceal your green skin pretty decently, boss," I smiled at him. "Ah. Good thinking. Besides, if he's not supposed to be out of the kingdom, we could use that to our advantage," Angelo chuckled.

"Okay, we're going to go in there and see why Charmles looked so upset upon leaving. Wait here for us," I smiled to Trode and Medea. "Are you sure we can't come in with you?" Medea smiled. "Well... ah, wot the 'ell? Couldn't 'urt to try! After all, we can really test these duds of yers in their bar area," Yangus smirked. "I do say! You have a valid point for a change, Yangus!" Trode smirked. "Wot?!" Yangus exclaimed. "No fighting boys... lest you want to be victims of my charming magic," Angelica smirked. That shut the two up for a change and made Medea smirk as we entered the town and, just as we expected, no one gave us the stink-eye... though the only eyes the guys in town gave were googly ones towards Angelica.

It was already nearing midnight, so we decided it best to go to the bar and see what was up. "Ah! This place has a hotel, a bar, and a casino all in one-" Red smiled until she saw something I could tell made her saddened. "OH COME ON! The casino's closed up?! Damn it all," Red soured up immediately. "Well, I had heard rumors that the prince of Argonia tended to have a love of casino gambling, so maybe he came here to gamble, only to see that the casino was closed," Trode frowned. "Well, that's a plausible reason... but how did the casino close is the big question. Because, even though I am from the Southern Continent, I know for a fact that the Baccarat casino was open 24/7 and never shut down unless something big happened," Angelo frowned. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and find that out now," I smiled as I went over to the bar and noticed that the bartender was there with a smile on his face.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. What can I do for you and your fine group tonight?" the bartender asked as I sat down at the bar. "Listen, we're after a serial killer that has so far killed a famed magician in Farebury, an innocent soldier from Alexandria, and even Abbot Francisco of Maella Abbey. We need to know if he may have come through here to continue his murdering spree... he goes by the name of Dhoulmagus and he is a jester with a magic scepter on his person," I said to him, his eyes going ever wider as I continued my explanation.

The bartender looked around a couple glances and saw that we were the only ones at the bar. Everyone else was watching the bunny girl show. "Okay, listen up, because it is important this information isn't leaked," he said in a hushed tone. "A jester has come into town and killed someone. The owner of the Casino, Golding, was killed in his manor by the jester, where there was a lot of blood spilled, some of it not being Golding's at all. He's the toughest man in Baccarat and we would prefer his death not get out until the murderer is apprehended," he said to us.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? Because I can assure you that we are going to kill that jester," I said to him. "Okay... his adopted children, Cash and Carrie, sent a team of fighters out to defeat and kill the murderer, who fleed to an island to the northwest," he said. "Hold it," I said as I took out my map and laid it out with barely a sound. "Where?" I asked. He then pointed to a secluded island to the northwest of the Western Continent, one that had clouds partially blocking it. "This is the island," he said.

I quickly put a circle on it with my lipstick and folded it back up. "I know that island. I'll tell ya 'bout it when we get outta 'ere," Red frowned as Trode took his bottle to go and quickly paid the bartender before we headed back up. "Well, even though we didn't get a chance to test out my disguise, we now know where our target is," Trode frowned as we exited the bar and went back to Medea. We were running on testosterone by this point so we didn't need a rest. "That island is where a lot of people have went to and gotten dead at. It houses an area known as the Dark Ruins. No doubt that's where Dhoulmagus'll be," Red said as we went out of the town.

"Yeah, but now we need to walk all the way back to the southern part to get the ship to go north," Stella frowned, who had been unusually quiet during our trip. (It's because I was taking a little nap in yer cleavage), she immediately thought to me. "No worries there," Angelica smiled as she strummed her harp and, out of nowhere, our magical ship appeared just behind Baccarat and to the east of it! "Awright! That's nifty!" Yangus smirked. "We are both ancients... so my magic can bring it back whenever needed," Angelica smiled contentedly. "Well, now it's off to the island... I hope we're not too late," I frowned as we traversed the terrain in order to get to the ship. Soon we would be going to the Dark Ruins... and then helping Charmless with his fear of lizards...


	23. Ch23: Darkness and Charmless

**Ch23: Darkness and Charmless**

Once we finally landed on the shore of the island with the dark ruins, our group went forward and found that even the undead horrors of zombies and skeletons seemed to have a thing for Angelica. The only enemy that wasn't entranced by her appearance, however, was a Lesser Demon, who attacked us on sight while mumbling gibberish. "Oookay... I had no idea what he was saying, and I'm a monster, so that's saying something," Angelica said, her nerves showing.

We finally reached the top of the area and found that the ruins in front of us were coated in a dark, foreboding light. And who should we see going into the entrance but Dhoulmagus himself! He looked at us, smiled, and cast a spell with his one hand before limping into the Dark Ruins with his one hand on his heart. "Okay, let's go into that place and after him!" I said as I traveled in there first, everyone following me as I did so.

We ended up being in complete darkness and, by the time we thought we had found a way out, we exited back where we started, a group of 3 different soldiers there that weren't before. "Well, that was... odd..." Stella frowned. "Did you just go in there?" the one mage girl asked. "Yes we did... I take it that you're the group of soldiers sent by Cash and Carrie?" I asked them, which I could tell shocked them. "H-How did you know that?" the one with the sword asked. "Because the bartender told us in secrecy. Don't worry, we haven't told a soul about what happened to Golding and we don't plan on it," Angelo frowned to them.

"Well, what did you find in there?" the mage girl asked again. "Well, we tried going in after Dhoulmagus... but some foul dark magic blocks our path... there's no way in hell we can get through..." Angelica sighed. "Wait... I think I remember something about that... there was a magic mirror that I heard was in Argonia... one that could shine light that could pierce through darkness. If we can get that mirror, then we can bust through this dark magic seal," the one that looked to be a healing mage said. "Well that's good to know! So we need to go to Argonia then? Angelo, if you would?" I smirked at him. "Got it... we're going to go get that mirror... I suggest you guys go and head off to Baccarat to let them know of this. We'll be back with the mirror and we'll see to it that Dhoulmagus is killed," Angelo said to the group as he activated Zoom and we were all transported to the gates of Argonia.

* * *

Once in Argonia, the sun began to rise up and our group wasn't tired in the slightest. "If you're wondering why you aren't tired at all... it is because of my magic sustaining you guys," Angelica smirked. "Really? Heh. No wonder I didn't feel sleepy at all last night," Jess giggled. "Well, I think we should talk to the King about this matter," I smiled as I led our group to the front doors of the castle and the guards looked at us with a frown. "Excuse me, but we were hoping to speak to King Pavan please?" I asked the guard. "Hmm... judging by your looks, I'd say you lot are here to take up the job he posted. Go on in! The King will surely be pleased to see you," the soldier smiled as he let us through, Trode included! His look really was fooling everyone!

"Well, never thought I'd be allowed in the castle with my disguise on. But, hehe, it's time that we talked to the king about whatever this 'job' is, so we can have the mirror as payment," Trode smiled. I smirked as well and led our group up the stairs and into the throne room, where we saw that Pavan was sitting there and mulling things over with his chancellor. "Hmm?" Pavan asked as he looked at our group with an eye of uncertainty. "Sorry, your Majesty... did these visitors trouble you?" the Chancellor asked. "No... I can't quite put my finger on it... but I think I've seen that one person on their team before on a wanted poster... it's probably nothing," he said.

"Greetings to you, King Pavan," I smiled as I bowed my head gently. "What have you come here to talk of, travelers? Judging by how you have an elf, a warrior, a Templar, a female monster, a wizardess, a bandit, and a king with you, I'd say you are very important," Pavan smiled, Red groaning when she was referred to as 'bandit'. "Well, your majesty, we wished to ask for a certain item you might have, a magic mirror. We need it in order for us to stop a murderer from continuing his killing spree," I said to him. "Really? But this magic mirror is one of our family heirlooms. I can't just give it away to someone, even if it's for that kind of cause," Pavan frowned.

"Hmm... still, if someone were to be owed a debt by one of us royal birth, we are inclined to repay that debt in any way. So I have a proposal. If you can complete the task, I will allow you the Magic Mirror. Sound fair?" Pavan asked. "Just tell us what to do, your highness, and we'll do it indubitably," Trode spoke, which made Pavan's eyebrows raise. "Hrm..." he frowned as he looked at the Chancellor. "Summon the prince, Chancellor," he said to him. "Yes, your majesty," he said as he went off to find the tubby prince.

"The task I have in mind involves my son, Prince Charmles," Pavan said. "He is to be wed to Princess Medea of Trodain, but in order to do so, he needs to pass the test of manhood by obtaining an Argon Heart from an Argon Lizard. But Charmles has an innate fear of lizards, and as such, he keeps running off. So, Trode and others," he said, his one name word shocking our king immensely, but not so much as what would happen next.

The Chancellor came into the room in a panic and accidentally knocked Trode onto the ground, his crown and scarf falling off in the process, which I could tell shocked Pavan and the Chancellor. "What is it, Chancellor?" the king asked, trying to remain his composure as Trode put his crown and scarf back on his head. "T-The Prince, sire! He's locked himself in his room again!" the Chancellor exclaimed. "Oh come on!" Pavan yelled. "Don't worry, King Pavan, we have a ways with getting things out of tight corridors unharmed," I smiled as Stella instinctively rushed out of the room and into Charmles's. After waiting a few minutes, we heard his screams of terror when he saw the lizard.

"AH! GET IT AWAY! GET THE LIZARD OUT OF HERE!" Charmles exclaimed in fear as he rushed out of his rooms and the guards nabbed him, leading him back into the throne room with firm grips on his arms. "Hehe. Piece of cake," Stella smiled with a smirk as she held the lizard in her grasp. "Uh... why is that lizard floating?" Pavan asked. "Oh, forgive me for not explaining earlier, but we have a certain ally that can only be seen when someone travels with us," I explained. "She's invisible to everyone else, so she used that to her advantage in order to scare Charmles out of his room," Jessica further elaborated.

"Hmm... how very compelling," Pavan smiled as Stella then gave the lizard to Trode. "I'll go ahead and take this lizard back outside now," Trode smiled as he rushed down the stairs quickly, not really wanting to talk to Pavan at the moment. "Prince Charmles, I apologize for the means we had to use to get you out of your room, but this tomfoolery has to stop. You need to go to the Argon Hunting grounds with these travelers and complete your test of manhood," Pavan said to the Prince.

I smiled at the prince as he looked at Charmles and whispered something into his ear. "You better agree, Charmles... or I may just tell him about our little meeting in Baccarat," I smirked, making the prince's eyes go wide. "F-Fine! I'll go, but how do I do this?" Charmles asked. "Well, simple. We will fight together and we will travel together. Nothing could be simpler," Angelo smirked. "So I have to deal with these peons in order to succeed? Very well then... let's go off then," Charmles frowned.

Charmles then left with the guards and he would be told to wait inside of the wagon that Medea had on her. "Now that we're alone, I need to ask you something serious," Pavan frowned. "Yes? What is it?" I asked him. "I've heard Trode's voice before, so I instantly recognized him when he was with your party... but when he fell over and his crown came off... I need to ask, but are the rumors surrounding Trodain Castle hold true?" Pavan asked. "Yes, they do," I frowned. "And what of Princess Medea? Is she well?" "Medea is with other travelers in the Easter Continent, so she wasn't victimized by the curse of Trodain," I said to him.

"Good... the royal wedding will still proceed as planned... but Trode's appearance now... how did he get to become that way?" Pavan asked. "Because the murderous maniac we're after, Dhoulmagus, turned him into his current form and wrapped the whole castle in thorns, even turning the citizens into plant people," I said. "Well, I will be happily honored for you to escort Charmles on his way then... if rumors hold true, then your group seems to have a way with monsters," Pavan smirked. "Thanks, your majesty," I smiled at him. "Please, just call me Pavan from now on. After all, you are working for 2 different royalties at the same time now," he smirked. "Heh. Well if ya count Ascantha, it'd be 3," Yangus smirked.


	24. Ch24: The Charmless Brat

**Ch24: The Charmless Brat**

Once we got out of the castle with Charmles in tow, I told Medea in mind chat that, under no circumstances, was she supposed to talk for the next few hours. But we knew that Charmles certainly wouldn't keep quiet. "Okay, you lot, I feel the need to ask you this now before we set out... WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU RESORT TO BLACKMAIL?!" Charmles exclaimed at us. "Heh. It worked out, didn't it? Besides, we're only doin' this to get a magic mirror to stop a murderer, so we don't like this anymore than you do," Jess frowned at him.

"Hmph! Well then, let us be off to the Royal Hunting Grounds. The sooner we get done with this rabble, the sooner I can live life freely again and the sooner I can marry Medea," Charmles said as he handed us some Lizard Humor and I simply put it in my purse for later. "Argon Lizards are extremely sensitive to human smell and they will run the moment they smell human scent. So in a sense, we need to smell like them to fight with them," he said.

"Sounds fun! Let's go then, mates!" Stella smirked as she fluttered about and landed atop Prince Charmles's head, making him a bit ticked off. "Are you the idiot peon that sent that lizard at me?" he asked Stella, which made her very ticked. "Don't you dare call me an idiot peon again, or I'll flappin' tell the goddess to turn you into a fish!" Stella growled as she then flew off his head and onto mine. "Wait a minute... a fairy that knows the goddess?... Surely the fairy tale of Stella the fairy can't be true, can it?" Charmles gawked. "It is truer than the fact that you venture out of the kingdom to gamble," I smirked, which made him angry as well. "Now let's go to the hunting grounds. We'll put the lizard scent on before we go inside," I smirked.

* * *

Once we arrived at the Hunting Grounds, I took the Lizard Humor and Stella kindly sprinkled it all over our party, except for the scent of herself and Angelica. "Aren't you going to cover your scent too?" Charmles asked. "Mm... My scent is a drug to almost all monsters, the only exceptions being those filled with evil or demons," Angelica smirked. "And as for me, goddesses and fairies don't have any smell on them," Stella smirked.

Our group then went into the Hunting Grounds and saw our first victim. A big Argon Lizard standing right in front of us, its back facing us. I quietly tiptoed up to it with the others and, once we were right on it, Angelica strummed her harp and, just as I expected, the Argon Lizard got all googly-eyed when it turned around and smelled her scent. "Now's our chance!" Charmles smirked as he rushed forward and punched the lizard in the throat, the result being him coughing up a small red gem. "There that's an Argon Heart!" Charmles exclaimed as he got the gem and then frowned at it. "Oi... It's too small though. If we're going to prove my bravery, we'll need a bigger one, the biggest anyone's ever seen!"

"Um, Charmles? Don't you think that your father is a good king too? He seemed perfectly content with a small one on his ring," I said to him. "I need to prove my worth to my father! Now shut up and let's continue onwards to find a bigger one!" Charmles exclaimed.

* * *

We ended up doing the same thing to 2 other Argon Lizards before the sun above us started to set. "No, no, no! We need a big one and all of these are tiny!" Charmles exclaimed. "Wot kinda kingdom would want 'im as a king?" Yangus asked me in secrecy. "Well, I say that we camp out here and continue our hunt tomorrow!" Charmles said with a frown on his face. (Is this man really just a big immature child? Now I see why I never wanted to marry him), Medea frowned in thought. (Just remember not to talk at all, no matter what happens), I frowned at her back in thought.

Our group then fell asleep on different sleeping bags provided by Charmles and we all had a decent sleep... that is, until I woke up to hear a sound I dreaded. It was Charmless trying to ride on Medea. "Come now, horse! Ride like the wind!" Charmless exclaimed as he held onto Medea and she kept braying and bucking, not even trying to speak. But then came something I didn't expect.

Charmles had spurs on his shoes and he kicked one of them right into Medea's side. The result was Medea stopping her kicking as she seemed to be holding in a scream of pain. "Huh? Move it, horse!" Charmles exclaimed as he did it again in the same exact spot. Then the jig was up. "OOOOOWWWWWWW! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Medea exclaimed in pain as she then started to buck and bray wildly to get Charmles off of her. "GET THE HELL OFF ME! NOW!" Medea exclaimed, shocking Charmles as he was sent flying and collided into me on the ground.

"W-What the..." Charmles gulped. "Your horse can freaking speak? What the hell is up with you lot?!" Charmles asked. Medea looked at Charmles with eyes and anger and I knew what she was thinking to me. (Permission to blab everything right now?!) she asked in anger. I smiled at her in thought and awaited what she would do. (Your the princess, so do what you wish)," I frowned.

Medea then began to cuss Charmles out and explain that what he had done was a grave mistake that he would never be able to walk away from. "What the hell are you talking about?! Your just a horse, aren't you? What kind of mistake could I have made by trying to ride you?" Charmles asked. "Are you really that fucking stupid?! You made Medea bl-" I said, covering my mouth after I said her name. "Wait... what name did you just say?" Charmless asked in confusion. "Medea! Princess Medea of Trodain! The one you were supposed to marry!" Jessica exclaimed, who had been looking on with the others in fear herself.

"Well guess what?" Medea asked with a frown. "I don't care about the promise made to me by my father and King Pavan! I don't ever want to be with you as a marriage and I don't ever want to see you again! Now let's get back to Argonia with the 3 Argon Hearts we have and you can explain to him after the ceremony that Medea had called off the marriage. But don't do it until after we leave, or you are going to pay for it," Medea growled in anger.

Charmles gulped and looked frightened now as Angelo grabbed the others and we were all warped back to the outskirts of Argonia, the bazaar not yet starting, but beginning to set up. "Now, remember what we said, Charmless," I said to him with a frown. "Either tell your father after we leave the place, or face the consequences of us ratting you out for being an immature brat who hurt Medea physically. Your choice," I frowned at him. "You really think anyone would believe you about your horse? Heh! You're jesting me, surely," he frowned. "Oh yeah? Let's test something then," I smiled as I took my sword and made a tiny cut on my pointer finger, enough for it to bleed. I then placed it on Medea and, just like with Trodain, we all were shocked by what happened.

Medea was coated in a cloak of light and then reappeared before us in her human look, which made Charmles gasp at her, as well as look stunned at how her bleeding puncture wound from the spurs was right there on her thigh, the blood staining her dress. "Now, why don't we all go in together, hmm?" I growled as I led our group into the castle with Charmles close behind. I simply removed my bleeding hand from Medea before we entered and she returned back into normal horse form. "So it appears your blood has the ability to lift curses temporarily... how very interesting," Angelica said. "Trode, Medea, you stay out here. We're going in here to talk to Pavan for the ceremony," I said with a frown.

* * *

Once the ceremony was completed, Charmles unwillingly went back to his room after he presented the one Argon Heart (as I had the other 2 in my inventory for safe keeping) and Pavan smiled at me. "You have done a great service to the kingdom! You are now allowed to take whatever you want from our treasury, the Magic Mirror included," Pavan smirked. "Thanks, Pavan. We were honored to have helped you," I said with a fake smile as our group went to the treasury to find the Magic Mirror... which didn't have a lot of magic left in it. Much as I thought.

"Wait... is that the Argonian Sun Mirror?" a single historian person said as he looked at it. "How very odd... it doesn't seem to have anymore magical properties... if I were you, I'd consult the Seer about this. Otherwise, this mirror is no different than any other household mirror," he said to me. "Dang that Dhoulmagus. Always one step ahead of us," Trode frowned out of nowhere. "COR BLIMEY!" Yangus exclaimed. "Oi... where does he live again?" I asked the man. "He lives in the woods to the west of the kingdom. I should know, since I've been his apprentice before," he smiled. "Thanks. We're off then," Red frowned. And once we were out of the castle and the kingdom, we could hear Pavan's scream all the way outside the walls. "Well, he held his end of the bargain," I frowned. "Now let's disappear before he sends out a cavalry at us," Angelo sighed.


	25. Ch25: Meeting the Seer

**Ch25: Meeting the Seer**

We managed to get away from the area before the soldiers came out, which I guessed Pavan sent out because of us knowingly having Charmles go through the ceremony even after he found out that Medea was cursed. He was probably very ticked, but I would try and see to myself that he would see as to what had happened truthfully, since he probably heard lies from Charmless.

"Well, we found out one thing throughout all of this Argonia stuff," I frowned as I looked at my finger. It was still bleeding, but barely. "And what would that be?" Red asked. I sighed and touched my still-bleeding finger on Trode, his body being enveloped in light and turning back into his old self once again... which was basically the same shape and style, just without the pointy ears and green skin. "W-Wha?" Trode asked in shock, which made Medea and the others gasp as well. "Whenever I touch someone with my blood, they are temporarily curse free," I said as I took my finger off of him again, his body then returning back to its green state.

"Well... that could help us in certain situations, but certainly not all if it's a temporary fix," Trode frowned. "Let's go see this Seer person then. We need to know how to recharge the mirror's magic before Argonia's soldiers find us," I said with a frown.

We continued through the forest some more and saw that it was nearing nighttime, which we didn't mind too much right now. We saw the Seer's house in the middle of nowhere, but there was a Mud Mannequin in front of the door as well as a small Slime. "Oh! Goomans? Are goo here to see our master?" the Slime asked with a smile. "Yes, we are. Do you know where he is?" Red asked. "He's at the Mystical Spring. Just keep going westward on the path and you'll find him," I heard another voice say from above. It was a Dracky that was perched to the top of the house. "Thanks. And just a heads-up... If you see anyone coming this way clad in Argonian soldier gear, you all should hide in the house... They aren't the nicest when it comes to monsters, good or bad," Angelica frowned. "Angelica... pretty..." the Mud Mannequin smirked.

After that was all said and done, we went forward some more and saw a single man standing at the edge of a pond. A pond with water that actually glowed a bright light blue. "Hmm? Hehe. It's been awhile since this old man has had any visitors," the Seer smiled as he turned around and looked at all of us with his eyes shut. "And I see that you have a beautiful princess with you. I can tell that she feels safe with your constant watch," the Seer smiled. "Wait... how could he tell Medea is a princess? She's a horse for flappin' out loud!" Stella frowned.

"Well, little Stella, your words confuse me. She is not a princess... but a horse?" the Seer asked, his words actually making us in awe. He wasn't with our group, but wsa able to see and hear Stella with his mind's eye. "H-How could he hear me? C-Can he see me too? His eyes are flappin' shut!" Stella gasped. "Ah... excuse me princess," the Seer frowned as he went up and began to feel his hands around Medea. "Ah... I see.. Here is her main and her head feels like that of a horse as well... how curious," the Seer smiled as he then looked at us with a serious face.

"As you can tell, I am unable to see with my eyes... but I have transcended my psyche... so I see the world through my mind's eye. And through it, I can see that the princess is a princess and that you have a friend in the form of Stella, the keeper of the Starflight Express," the Seer explained, his words making us understand better, even me. "So can you tell me how the princess came to be a horse?" the Seer asked.

We then explained to him everything that had happened, which he listened to intently. "I see... so she, the King, and even the entire castle of Trodain have been cursed by foul magic?... Well, there is one way that you could get the curse lifted," the Seer explained. "R-Really?! How?!" Trode exclaimed in shock. "Have a drink from this spring, and it will surely help your curse be lifted," the Seer explained. "Um... quick question before that, but what if you had blood that could also work at removing curses, but it was only temporary? Do you think that the blood mixed with the spring water could make the spring stronger at removing stronger curses?" I asked. "A-Are you implying that one of you has Dragovian blood? If that's the case, then go ahead and do so by all means!" the Seer exclaimed.

I smiled intently at this and sliced my finger again, only a smaller bit than before and in the same area. "Okay, I'll get a cup of water," I said as I took a cup that we had and I scooped a bit of the spring water into it. It then put 3 drops of my blood into the cup, stirred it around with a spoon, and the water actually returned to its blue hue, even with the blood in it. "Open up, Medea," I smiled at her. Medea sighed and opened her horse mouth wide. I splashed the water to the back of it and she swiftly swallowed it down. After this happened, her body began to glow brightly, even brighter than the sun on a cloudless day, and, once the light had died down, we were then able to see something miraculous. Medea had been transformed back into her human state!

"D-Did it work?... Am I no longer cursed?" Medea asked in worry as she looked at her body and Stella looked at her long and intently herself. "Hm..." Stella said as she put her tiny fairy hands on Medea's temples, as if she were trying to sense for something. "AH! I don't sense anymore foul magics in 'er! SHE'S FLAPPIN' HEALED!" Stella exclaimed in joy. "By the Goddess... this is truly a sight to behold... now that we know that the curse can in fact be lifted with just some Dragovian blood, we can also get myself healed up and we won't-" Trode was about to say until I stopped him. "We're still going after Dhoulmagus, Trode. He needs to pay for his murdering spree and we're going to end his life before he ends anymore," I frowned as I took another cup full from the spring and dripped 3 drops of blood into it, doing the same thing to give it to Trode.

By the time Trode had drunk the concoction, we began to hear soldiers from behind us. "Before we head off, Seer, we needed to know something," I asked him. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. "Do you know of the magic used to power the Sun Mirror in the Argonian treasury? We need to know so we can go after the murderer we're after," I said to him. "Well... let me see... I believe that the magic spell was caused by a Sea Dragon to the north... the spell's name... I believe it was Gigaflash," the Seer frowned. "G-Gigaflash? That's one of my favorite spells and I myself have mastered it!" Angelica exclaimed in shock. "Well then, let's go ahead and warp ourselves to Baccarat or somewhere without guards and we'll try it out," I smiled.

"Awright then... wait, ain't you comin' with us, Mary?" Red asked me. "Well, someone needs to stay behind in order to clear our names in Argonia, don't they? Myself, Trode, and Medea will head off to Pavan with the soldiers while you guys go somewhere to use Gigaflash on the mirror. I'll meet up with you at the Dark Ruins," I said to them. "Well... okay. Good luck on that, Mary. You guys stay safe," Jess frowned. "We'll be safe, I'm sure," I smirked.

The group then zoomed away just as soon as one of the guards came out of the forest first. "There she is! That's the elf that Pavan told us to apprehend!" the one soldier exclaimed as he and the others came out of the brush and I told Medea and Trode to put their hands up in surrender. "And not just the elf, but even the King of Trodain and Princess Medea are in on it? The king will have a pleasant time talking to you all," the soldier frowned. "I'm scared, Mary..." Medea gulped as she began to shiver. I smiled and held onto her hand, even as the guards dragged us away. My grip stayed firm on hers. "B-But what of the carriage?" Trode gasped in realization. "Don't worry, it got warped along with the others. It'll be safe from harm," I said to him. "Less talking, more walking, elf!" the soldier exclaimed. "Hmph," I frowned.


	26. Ch26: Charmless Lies

**Ch26: Charmless Lies**

Once we were finally inside of the Argonian castle, we could tell that the citizens were stunned about Trode and Medea being led alongside me to the castle, and I knew that they weren't expecting Medea and Trode to be with someone like me, an elf that was labeled as a criminal from Charmles most likely. "What's going to happen to us, Mary?" Medea asked, her hand still holding onto mine. "We'll find out soon, and then, if things get too heated, I'll warp us out of here with Zoom," I said to her.

Once we all entered the castle, we were then taken to the throne room and were met face-to-face with both Charmles and Pavan, his eyebrows raising bigger than ever upon seeing Medea and Trode with me. "Charmles... what did you say to me before?" Pavan asked Charmles. He whispered it to him, but my elf ears could hear anything they said. "I told you, that elf intentionally had me complete the challenge with the knowledge that Medea had wanted to call off the wedding, just to get her grubby little mitts on the Sun Mirror," Charmles frowned.

"That's not at all what happened, and you know it, liar," I growled at him. "What did you call me, peon?!" Charmles exclaimed as he went up to me and the guards held my arms in place, including the one that, believe it or not, was still splinted up from my injury at the Abbey. "OW! Not so hard! It's still healing, bastards!" I exclaimed at the guard. "Quiet, you! Guard, take her aw-" Charmles was about to say until Medea broke free from her guards, rushed forward and punched Charmles right in the face, shocking both Pavan and the guards around us. "GUARD!" Charmles exclaimed, which made the guards immediately go for Medea... but I seemed to underestimate the princess's skill.

She outwitted all the guards that were around us, wincing the whole time because of her wound on her side, the blood immediately catching Pavan's attention. "Wait a minute... guards! Let them go so I may look at the princess closer!" Pavan exclaimed, the guards immediately doing so. "Rgh... thank you," I growled as I rubbed my bad arm, Pavan coming closer to Medea and inspecting the blood stain. "Hmm... do you mind if I inspected this?" Pavan asked, Charmles's face immediately growing into worry. "Go ahead. And you can thank your idiot brat of a son for giving it to me on our hunting excursion," Medea growled as she lifted that side of her dress up and Pavan finally saw Medea's thigh, a large puncture wound right there.

"This wound... it looks to be made with a small spike... but what do you mean by my son did this to you?" Pavan asked in confusion. "Do you remember what we told you about Princess Medea? How she was travelling with adventurers and wasn't there for the curse?" I asked her. "Yes, I do," Pavan said. "Well only half of that was true. She was travelling with adventurers, but she was there for the curse of Trodain. And just like with King Trode, she was transformed into something. A white horse," I frowned.

When I said that much, Pavan looked shocked and then looked at Charmles with a face of pure anger. "Did you do this intentionally, Charmles?!" Pavan exclaimed in anger. "No, he didn't, but he did much more to us than simply puncturing my thigh with a spur on his shoe," Medea growled as she lowered her dress with a scowl. "He also treated us like dirt, he kept on refusing to go home even after 3 Argon Hearts because of him wanting 'the biggest one to prove his worth to his father', and we witnessed him outside of the kingdom in Baccarat, clad in a trench coat and looking upset that the casino was shut down, which, believe it or not, was caused by a murder from Dhoulmagus, the guy we're after," I explained in full.

Charmles looked at us with a sneer, but quickly retreated when he saw his father look at him with the worst face that one could look at their kid with. One of anger, resentment, and shame. "You told me lies all this time, Charmles! You claimed that Medea wasn't with the group and you claimed that you weren't out trying to gamble when we saw you entering the kingdom prior! And you feel like being the best means getting the best? You think that just because you're wealthy, that means you can do whatever you want?" Pavan asked in anger. Charmles sobbed and the guards finally let us go.

"We need to leave now, Pavan. Our teammates are waiting for us to show up to finish off Dhoulmagus once and for all," I frowned at him. "Then go. But tell me this right now: who was the one to call off the wedding and who did so?" Pavan asked. "I was the one to call off the wedding, and it didn't happen until your bratty prince punctured me with a spur. Believe me, I would've liked to have been married, but I don't want to marry someone as horrid as Charmles. If I were to choose marrying him and being a horse, then make mine a grass sandwich," Medea frowned as she walked out of the place, but not before stopping at the argon heart acquired from the ceremony and taking it for herself. "He doesn't need this. He doesn't deserve it unless he can do it on his own merits without help," Medea growled.

We then left the place and Medea had produced some tears after it all, which I didn't blame her for. "Okay, now that we're out of that scrape, let me try to use Zoom here," I frowned, before Medea put a hand on my shoulder. "Please, allow me," Medea smiled as she placed her hands together and did the surprise of the century. She cast Zoom and we all found ourselves transported to the entrance of the Dark Ruins, right alongside the others! "Hello friends," I smiled at them. "So what all went down?" Yangus asked.

"Well, Charmles, unsurprisingly, lied to Pavan about everything, and when Pavan found out what had happened to me because of Charmles, and after I bitched him out, he let us go," Medea frowned, her sudden swearing surprising all of us, but not so much Trode. "Yes... um... forgive my daughter, but she tends to swear when really angered," Trode frowned. "Now give me a weapon. I'm helping you defeat Dhoulmagus," Medea frowned. "Are you nuts, Medea? He turned you into a horse before, think of what else he could do to you!" Jess exclaimed.

"When I'm protected by this girl, here? The one immune to all magic? Fat chance I'm staying out of this one," Medea frowned. "Well, okay then. I'll wait here with th-" Trode was about to say until he and I saw who was pulling the cart. It looked to be a monster, one that we hadn't met before. And it actually took me a minute to realize, but I knew who it was. "Heh. Looks like you're surprised by my feral form, are you not?" Angelica smirked. I shouldn't have been surprised, but her 'feral form' as she called it, was actually that of a Sea Dragon mixed with a Great Sabercat (which was the only confusing thing). "I'll stay behind for this one to protect Trode from any other monsters... you guys go and rip that Dhoulmagus a new asshole," she frowned. "Good luck, Angelica. We'll be careful, that's a promise," Angelo smiled.


	27. Ch27: Dark Ruins and a Dark Master

**Ch27: Dark Ruins and a Dark Master**

After we established that Medea would be joining us in the dungeons, our group entered the place and found out the hard way that the monsters in the Dark Ruins weren't too fond of outsiders. The monsters that kept on wanting our hides were Soulspawn, Bone Barons, Bloody Fencers, and even some Killing Machines. The only monster that wasn't deadly in the slightest turned out to be the Cureslimes, which had heard about us from the creatures of the sea. About 3 different Cureslimes had healed us up when we fought the bad monsters, which there were many of in the ruins.

"Well, these Dark Ruins certainly hold true. Nothin' but dark monsters all over," Red frowned as she sharpened up her dagger in hand. "It looks like we're nearing some open space here. I wonder what awaits us on the other side?" Stella gawked as we noticed a big door in front of us. We entered through it, descended a few stairs, and found ourselves in the room with the giant light puzzle of Empyrea. "Heh. That's one big bird," Yangus smirked at the giant canvas. "Indeed it is," said a voice from nearby. I looked to the left and saw a small Minidemon looking at us with a posh smile. "It is the eternal foe of the Dark Master, the godbyrd, Empyrea," he smiled.

"Um... okay? Do you know how we can open the door?" Medea asked. "Hehe! In order to open the door, just connect the cursed light to the godbyrd's wings asunder. It matters not whether you are victorious against our lord in the end, he will find a way to win. He always does. HAHA!" the minidemon laughed as he flew out of the place and back the way we had previously came from. "What was his deal? What did he mean by Dark Master? Is he referring to Dhoulmagus?" Jessica asked, her confusion all fake. I could tell and so could Medea and Red and Stella. "No matter, we now know how to open the door, so let's open it, shall we?" Angelo smirked slyly. "Of course," I smiled as I took the left light and Jess took the one on the right.

Once the lights connected with Empyrea's wings, the door then lowered itself to the ground, revealing a staircase that led down into an area with poison water and a sinister force. "Do you feel that? That sinister presence?" Jessica asked with worry. "I do... it's Dhoulmagus without a doubt. I'll keep you guys covered with my magic so you don't become thorns or get transformed. We don't need to go through that process again," I frowned. "Yea to that," Medea frowned.

We soon began descending the stairs and we turned the corner. Once we turned the corner, we were in front of a giant door. I pushed it open with all my might and we were then met with the madman himself. Dhoulmagus was in a giant bubble of magical liquid and he looked to be gaining power. "HEY! Clown monkey!" I exclaimed, getting his attention. I could tell that Dhoulmagus had been healing, as his lacerated face had turned into a mere scar. "You lot a a very irritating bunch, aren't you?" Dhoulmagus asked in anger. "Save it, Dhoulmagus! Why have you been killing innocent people for no reason?! Why kill a casino owner even? What's the deal?!" Medea asked in anger. She didn't know the whole plot, as I didn't dare mention that far ahead, but I didn't expect Dhoulmagus to blab about it either.

"Hmph! I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Princess Mare-dea! But I do question as to how you were able to lift this scepter's curse," Dhoulmagus growled. "Because of my magical blood, that's how," I frowned at him. "Bah! Enough talk! You came here to fight? Then let's fight," Dhoulmagus cackled as he descended himself out of the bubble of magic and down to us. He put the staff out in front of him and began to charge an attack. And what came out afterwards was the attack I knew he wouldn't be successful with. The thorn attack.

He sent a ton of thorns our way, and my magic protected everyone around me from their wrath. Once Dhoulmagus noticed this, he intensified the blast, which only ended up temporarily covering us, only for the thorns to disintegrate afterwards. "What the hell?! You are no ordinary elf, time traveler! Time to make you pay! Such a pity that you'll be joining the others in purgatory!" Dhoulmagus exclaimed as he used the scepter's power to transform into his monster form. Once he did this, the real battle started.

Dhoulmagus immediately started by trying to pelt me with a Kafrizz spell, which was completely ineffective on me as well as my magical bustier. "Nice try, numb nuts," I smirked as I aimed my fingers at him. "Now it's our turn." I then began my attack by summoning three icicles and sending them right for his heart. They all three connected with him and they all three went in his torso, but no luck. Even with 3 icicles through the chest, Dhoulmagus still stood, even if his body began spewing purple blood. "Take this monster!" Medea exclaimed as she then dashed forward and, with her own unique weapon in spiky knuckles, dug the spikes right into Dhoulmagus's body and punched him right in the jaw.

Dhoulmagus didn't like that at all, as he whipped Medea right into the wall with his massive tail. Medea groaned in pain, as she had taken damage, but she was still raring to fight. "Is that all ya got, Dumb-Magus?!" Medea exclaimed, getting Dhoulmagus's attention with an insulting name. The mad monster roared at this and tried to rush at Medea, only to get stopped in place and wrapped up by Jessica's Gringham Whip. "And now prepare to die," Jessica exclaimed as she used the whip to knock Dhoulmagus from his current point and right into the wall that held up the magic pool of water. Once that happened, the battle was done.

Dhoulmagus disintegrated away into nothingness and he was all gone. The only thing that remained was the scepter. And even though us girls knew what the foul artifact was still capable of, Jess played along with courage, picking up the staff to bring back to Trodain. "We should take this back to Troadain and keep it under wraps. But first, I think we should take a break from this adventuring. I'm quite tired after all that," Jessica frowned. "Sounds like a fair plan to me," Yangus smirked. He, Angelo, and Trode wouldn't have any idea as to what would happen. But I did, and even though I hated it, Jess needed to be brave. Now more than ever.


	28. Ch28: Jess Possessed

**Ch28: Jess Possessed**

Once we woke up from our sleep, we all noticed that Jessica was missing. Not only that, but so was the scepter. "Guys, I know it looks bad, but let's ask around the place for clues," I said, keeping my cool as the others looked very concerned and nervous. I then looked over to the innkeeper and asked her where Jess was. "Oh? The lady with the big bosoms? I believe that she left early this morning. Said she was going northwest... to Arcadia," the innkeeper's wife said to us after I asked. "Thanks for the information. Luckily, I've been to Arcadia before, so I can Zoom all of us there in a flash," Medea smiled. "Always a step ahead of the game," I smirked at her as we all walked outside and Medea then activated Zoom and warped us all to Arcadia.

"Okay, let's go inside," Angelo frowned with seriousness as we all went into the town, noticing that the citizens were all on edge. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked one of the guards in front of the store. "Something's going down at the manor of Master Dominico! Something involving some weird girl with a staff," the soldier frowned. "Crud! Let's go in there!" Stella gulped, all of us going into the courtyard and into the mansion of the jerk magician.

The inside of the place was just as grand as I remembered it from the game. The place had velvet and purple all over and the place had tons of expensive furniture. We heard some noise upstairs and we all climbed up the stairs and into a room. It had a soldier in front of it that looked hurt and was bleeding on his side. "I'll stay here and heal this man. You guys go on," Medea said. "Okay, let's go in and see what's up," I said, barging into the room to see a sight that haunted me. Jess was covered in green-gray skin, her hair was moving without air, and her body was cloaked in pure evil magic. Rhapthorne had succeeded in possessing her.

And in front of her was two people. Master Dominico and his helper, David. The one that he abused horribly. "Don't worry, Master Dominico! I'll protect you!" David exclaimed with a face of sternness. "Don't be stupid, David! I can look after myself, you worthless cow!" Dominico exclaimed, not even noticing our group behind him. I growled at this behavior, but ran behind Jess all the same. I quickly grabbed hold of the staff myself, knowing that I couldn't be possessed at all. I managed to grab onto it and I pulled at it very hard, managing to loosen Jess's grip on the thing.

"BAH! Get the hell off of me, time traveler!" Jess exclaimed at me, her words making the others look confused at her words... but not so much when I managed to actually burn her arm, which was enough for Jess to finally let go of the scepter... but she quickly grabbed back onto it before her possession could wear off. "You... YOU HURT ME! You will all feel my wrath!" Jessica exclaimed as she sent a blast of air at me, which wasn't magic at all. It managed to knock me back and up against the wall, which hurt me a little bit. "Your paltry spells did manage to save you this time... but I suggest you get an upgrade to them before I come here again," Jessica snarled at Dominico before disappearing into thin air.

"Master Dominico! Are you all right?" David asked his master in worry. Dominico returned David's kindness with a slap across the face, which stunned the daylights out of all of us. But none more so than Medea. "HEY! You can't treat him that way! All he did was ask if you were okay! You didn't need to slap him for it!" Medea exclaimed at Dominico. "Watch your tongue, bimbo, or I may turn you into a frog!" Dominico exclaimed at Medea. "Okay then, just lettin' ya know, I'm Princess Medea of Trodain Castle. And if you do anything to me, it's a crime punishable by death," Medea growled at him. This was enough for Dominico to gasp and for him to immediately back out of the fight.

"David... go feed Sir Leopold. He needs to be prepared to fight that wench before she comes back," the magician said to his servant. "Y-Yes, Master Dominico. I'll do that right now," David said as he picked himself up and went to prepare the dog's meal. "Now that.. that's over and done with... I noticed that you were completely unaffected by that witch's spells... I have read in one of my many magical books that only one who is half Elf and half Dragovian can be immune to all magic. Are you that kind of creature?" Dominico asked me. "Yes I am. So, what do you have in mind for 'upping your defenses', as our turned ally said to you?" Angelo asked as I noticed Angelica and Trode joining up from the hallway.

"Well, I will require 2 jewels from the Kranbartle family, my rivals in this town. They are rubies infused with powerful magic, 2 of them total... although, they have been unwilling to say where they have put these rubies," Dominico frowned. "Wait... rubies with magical power?" Stella asked me in confusion, which I noticed Dominico's eyes open widely at. "You can see 'er too, eh?" Red asked. "Indeed. I have an eye in my mind, you could say," he smirked. "Well, Dominico, we happen to have seen 2 rubies that perfectly fit your description!" Stella smiled. "You 'ave?!" Yangus exclaimed. "Yes! Don't you remember? The statue at Tower Alexandria?! The rubies in the statue's eyes were imbued with powerful magic I could sense! It's high time we went back to visit that place, wouldn't you agree?" Stella smirked. "Righteo then! It's decided!" Trode smirked. "COR BLIMEY!" Yangus exclaimed once again.


	29. Ch29: Two Rubies and Abuse

**Ch29: Two Rubies and Abuse**

Once we all returned to Tower Alexandria, we were stunned to see that my mom and my siblings were there and talking to some Satyrs. "Oh, hello there, Mary! How goes your fight to defeat that jester guy?" mom asked me. "Well, we defeated him, but the only issue was that, afterwards, Jessica got possessed by the staff this morning... now she's attacking us and we need some special rubies in this tower to help her out," I frowned at her. "Well, if you want help with that, we could help you guys up to the top of the tower with our monster friends," Lily smiled.

The Satyrs then blew their small bugles and we were amazed that them, some Healslimes, and even some Frogfaces and Imps came out of the tower and formed a ladder of their bodies the whole way up to the top. "Wow! Thanks, guys! Definitely unexpected," Medea smirked, her voice surprising mom and Lily a bit. "Um... is that the same voice as your horse?" mom asked. "Yes, and I was cured because of Mary's blood mixed with curse-removing water. Same with my father," Medea said with a proud face. "Well! That sounds awesome!" Paul smirked.

Our group then proceeded to climb the tower of monsters up to the top, the team being of myself, Medea, and Angelica (who simply flew up with her floating abilities). And once we were in the room with the statue, we jumped off and into the room. Thanks, guys. We'll take it from here. I have Evac after all," I smirked. The monsters smiled and unformed themselves, allowing us to look at the statue for the Kranbartle jewels. "Hmm... the rubies are firmly embedded in this thing... it'll be tough to get them out," Angelica frowned as she began to pull at the jewels and found that they were protected by a seal of magic that shocked her with electricity.

"OW! Ugh... I hate electricity..." Angelica groaned as she lowered herself down and Stella frowned. "Wait... I think I sense... a presence..." Stella frowned. "Really?... Excuse me? We were hoping to save Jessica Albert with the rubies! Can you let us have them?" I asked the statue. We then saw a visage of a woman. One that was dressed in sagely robes and looking at us with a frown. "Great heroes... hear my voice," the apparition said as she held her arms out. "The dark power within the scepter has corrupted Jessica... she is the only one left to continue the Albert family line.. I, Alexandra, the Great Sage of the Stone, grant you the gift of these gems. Please... I beg of you! Save Jessica and destroy the magic in the scepter!"

The rubies then fell out of the statue's eyes and Alexandra's spirit vanished into thin air. "Okay, now we've got the gems, so let's grab the others and get back to Arcadia," Medea said. "Yep. Now's the time to save our friend and whoever is on that evil scepter's kill list," I frowned. I used Evac to get us out and then, after saying goodbye to my family and that we'd meet again, I warped our group back to Arcadia.

Upon us reentering the place, we made a bee-line for the mansion, where we saw the scene that made me sick every time I watched it. Dominico forcing David to eat dog food. "What is this blasphemy?!" Dominico exclaimed loudly. "B-But Master Dominico... it's just Sir Leopold's meal..." David gulped. "You liar! You poisoned that food, didn't you?!" Dominico exclaimed. "Master... I would never do such a thing!" David exclaimed in fear. He wasn't going to eat dog food today. That much was certain the moment I entered the courtyard. Dominico didn't notice however. "If it isn't poisoned, then prove it! You taste it first!" Dominico demanded. David looked scared at this, but the moment I stepped in front of him and took the food, Dominico looked angry.

"You are not eating this food like an animal, David. I can tell just by sensing it that it has no poisons in it at all," I growled at Dominico with a frown, dumping the food all over the ground right in front of everyone. "W-What are you doing?!" Dominico exclaimed at me in pure anger as Sir Leopold simply walked up and began eating the food off the ground. "N-No Sir Leopold! Don't eat off the ground like that!" "Well then maybe you shouldn't have tried to abuse David for no reason other than your own personal kinks, Dominico. Quite frankly, I don't think you even deserve these rubies," Medea frowned as she revealed the Kranbartel gems in her hands.

Dominico looked troubled at this, but David looked on in astonishment, both at us and at Dominico. "Now, Dominico, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop being a jerk to David... because you are not the heir to the Great Sage Kupas. He is," I frowned at him, my words shocking both of them heavily, as well as the others in my group. I didn't want the charade to end so soon, but I needed to say it so that Dominico and David could enjoy what little time they had left. "W-What?!" Dominico exclaimed in shock.

"And as for how I know that, it is because of something you may not believe... I know of all the events that are to happen in this world and what is supposed to happen and what isn't. And I know for a fact the true fate of David... but I will not reveal it until we save our friend and get that scepter back," I frowned, returning to my friends, grabbing the rubies from Medea's shocked face, and throwing them over to Dominico. "Come now, Dominico! We need to get us some better defenses and you're the one with the barrier masterpiece!" I exclaimed at him. "And David? You will come into the mansion with us and you will be under constant watch from our group. We'll keep you safe."


	30. Ch30: Reluctant Rescue

**Ch30: Reluctant Rescue**

Once we all took our duties, I assisted Dominico with making the ingredients for the Ultimate Barrier while the others promised they'd defend David with their lives. "I still have no idea how you know all of these events... and you say that David is the heir, and not me? The boy has no magic in him at all, whereas I am a master at magic," Dominico frowned. "Well, Dominico, when did you first meet David? I believe it was from you finding him lost and hungry and you took him in out of kindness, right?" I asked him, making him look at me with a shocked face.

"So you really are a psychic woman... but you didn't answer my question," Dominico frowned. "Well, your family line was the ones that were supposed to watch over David's family line. Yet somehow, as the years went by, the roles became reversed, and much worse off as shown with your cruelty towards him. I mean, trying to force him to eat dog food? That's about as low as you can get without committing murder," I growled at him. "Are you sure that that is what really happened?" Dominico asked me. "You're talking to someone who knows both future and past events of this world a stupid question like that? Just focus on making the barrier, bud," I frowned at him.

It was then that we heard an evil cackle sound out from around us. It was the possessed Jessica for sure. "Guv! She's down 'ere! In the courtyard!" Yangus exclaimed. Dominico looked at me and then looked at the book. "Go! You hold her off from David and I will prepare the barrier!" Dominico exclaimed. "Got it!" I said as I rushed out through the nearest exit, the window, and jumped right in front of an attack that Jess tried to send at Medea: a Kafrizz. "What?! You always interfere with me, don't you, time traveler?!" Rhapthorne exclaimed at me with Jess's voice. "You will not get David, and you will let Jess go right now, evil monster!" I exclaimed as I rushed forward and connected a blow to Jess's arms, allowing me to take the scepter... but just like before, she grabbed hold of it again and then we were in a tug-of-war match for the cursed artifact.

"You WILL NOT INTERFERE!" Rhapthorne exclaimed as he tried to use his thorns on me, only for them to dry up upon touching my skin. "And YOU will give our friend back! NOW!" I exclaimed as I ended up holding her off for a good while until Dominico came rushing out. "Come on, guy! Use the barrier! I'm kinda losing energy here!" I exclaimed as I started to feel weak after the minute-long tugging fest. "GOT IT! Taste my ultimate barrier, bimbo!" Dominico exclaimed as he clapped his hands together and a great bit of energy formed around him. This energy was so great, that it actually managed to blow both Jess and myself away from the blast! And the scepter? Hell, we didn't even see where it landed at! But I knew that it would be Dominico's dog who would get it. That much was clear when he went in the bushes and didn't come back out.

Jess's body began to return to normal as she fell to the ground unconscious. "Jess! Are you okay? Stay with us, girl!" Stella exclaimed as she tried to nudge her awake from her cheek. "Rgh. No good. She's knocked out colder than a wet mackerel," Stella groaned. "We'll take her with us to the Inn. She needs to rest up," Medea said with a frown. "By the way... David... you need to be strong. Someone is going to die today... and there is nothing that can stop it..." I said as a tear went down my face. "W-Who's going to die? Who?" David asked. I didn't answer. I simply turned around and took Jess to the Inn along with the others. I could already feel Dhoulmagus's magic take over Sir Leopold. And once he got adjusted to his new form, David would be killed.

* * *

"I think I can use my magic to wake her from her nightmares... do you mind if I do this?" Angelica asked. "Sure, go ahead," I said. Angelica sighed as she strummed her harp, Jess's body becoming cloaked in light as a slight dark energy rose out of her. Her nightmares. And it then got purged by me using a Light-based attack on it. "Mm... Rgh... W-Where am I?" Jess asked as she got up and looked at us. "Whew. Yer awake... we were worried sick," Red said with a relieved sigh. "I... I remember... t-the scepter!" Jessica exclaimed. "What is it, Jess? Moreover, why don't we ask both you AND the 'time traveler'?" Trode asked.

"I'll tell you about what is going on, but not about the true fate of David. Otherwise, the timeline will get screwed up," I frowned. "Okay. What are we up against?" Angelo asked. "Dhoulmagus wasn't acting of his own accord when he took the staff. He was being controlled just as I was..." Jess said. "And the one who controlled them was the demonic being sealed within the scepter: the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne," I frowned.

"Sounds like a big one," Yangus frowned. "You have no idea," I frowned at him. "Rhapthorne kept on telling me to do things... specifically to kill the 7 sages, each of which sealed their bloodlines into the scepter to prevent him from escaping. Everyone that he's killed has been a sage. Master Rylus, my brother, the Abbot, and the man in Baccarat were all descendants of their blood... wait... THE SCEPTER! WHERE IS IT?!" Jess exclaimed loudly. "The royal scepter?! Come to think of it, I don't know! We must've lost it in all the hullabaloo!" Trode gulped. "NO! Whoever picks up the scepter will be stuck under Rhapthorne's control! We need to find out where it went!" Jessica exclaimed.


	31. Ch31: The Time Traveler

**Chapter 31: The Time Traveler**

Once we began to search for where the scepter could be located, everyone started to ask questions. And I knew that I had to answer them. "Okay, Mary. Spill the beans. How can you know the events of this world and why not tell us anything?" Angelo asked, the other two men also asking that question. "If you must know, Angelo, Trode, and Yangus, I know all of these events because I come from a timeline that had things called 'games'. You could play them and get gripped on stories with visuals rather than books," I said with a frown.

"And one of those games has the exact same setting and characters as this. It was called 'Dragon Quest 8: Journey of the Cursed King'. Everything that has happened, for the most part, has happened in this game," I kept saying. "So you knew when and where Dhoulmagus and Rhapthorne would strike, yet you didn't think to tell us a single thing?" Trode growled. "And wot's the deal wit you birds not askin' nothin'? Don't tell me you knew too?" Yangus frowned.

"Yes, we knew as well. Mary only told us certain things, but not everything. She told me of Charmles's initiation and not to speak for it, and she told Jess about how she needed to be brave when she needed to be possessed by the staff," Medea frowned. "Why put her through that though is my question," Angelo frowned.

"Trust me guys, the story has already been screwed with a lot of times because of me and my family being here and if it gets screwed with too much, then we won't have our chance at a happy ending. Everything from this moment on needs to play out by the book or Rhapthorne will still be around and he will kill the rest of the sages... and sadly, that means that someone in this town that we know will be dying," I sighed with a few silent sobs.

"Wait... ya don't mean..." Red was about to say before... "AAAGGGGHHH! ! !" we heard a loud yell from outside in the courtyard. "DAVID!" Stella exclaimed as she and the rest of us rushed out the door and we saw the terrible sight in front of us. Sir Leopold now had piercing red eyes and matted fur, holding the staff with his mouth as it began to shake and tremor with terrible dark magic. "The scepter... only 2 sages left!" he snarled before jumping away with surprising agility.

I looked at David with a whimper and saw that he was barely still alive. "David..." Medea sobbed at him, hoping to use any kind of magic to try and heal him. I didn't stop her, as I knew for a fact that the seal had already been broken on David's part. I guessed near-death was good enough for the scepter's curse. But even after trying to heal him, Medea's efforts weren't good enough. Too much blood had been lost.

"M-Mary..." David said weakly to me. "I... thank you... for giving me... Domin... ico's... approval..." he gasped before his eyes closed and he had left.

It was at this point that Dominico came out and had a look of sheer sadness and despair on his face. "David... nothing can right the wrong I have done... I have failed my duties..." Dominico cried before he then collapsed on the ground in tears.

It took awhile for Dominico to recover and after that, he took us to his magic room in his melancholy state. "I apologize for my behavior that has caused all this... I ask that you do me a favor, Stella and psychic elf," Dominico said. "What is it?" Stella asked. "I need to know... you are the keeper of the Starflight Express and Celestria is your sister... I need to know... will David find peace on the other side?" Dominico asked.

Stella looked down with a frown and sighed. "Those killed by dark magic as foul as Rhapthorne's... until he is vanquished, their essences will linger in this world, never knowing peace... only by Rhapthorne's demise will his victims know peace..." Stella sobbed. "But the good news is that we will defeat Rhapthorne. And once that is accomplished, David will be able to go to heaven. He was a good person, no matter what happened to him," said a voice that we didn't expect to hear among us. Celestria's voice.

"Even the goddess is on your side... amazing..." Dominico said, his mouth agape at hearing the voice in his head. "And my question to you, elf... I ask that you and your group put my Leopold down... that monster is not my Leopold anymore... you do what you have to do in order to save this world," Dominico frowned. "You have our word, Master Dominico," I said, bowing my head.

"As for your friend here, the one that was possessed by that foul artifact... I can draw out her latent abilities as a mage. Allow me..." Dominico said as he let out a small beam of light at Jessica and her body glowed a bit before the light dissipated. "Whoa... I feel a bit more powerful from that," Jess gawked. "Now let's go north. We don't have all day and we need some more answers still," Trode frowned, Yangus not even bothering to do a 'COR BLIMEY' moment. It didn't take a genius to know my whole group was saddened at this. And as for Stella, she retreated into my purse rather than my cleavage for a change. If even she was mad that I kept too much of the story secret from her, then I done royally screwed up.

"It's not your fault, Mary..." I heard Celestria say in my mind. No one else looked shocked, so I guess she was only speaking to me. "Your friends will understand in time... even Stella will understand how you work near the end. So long as the story remains the same, Rhapthorne will be gone. Sometimes, to lose something valuable is to gain something even more amazing. You lost your humanity, and now you are immune to magic. You lost your sword swinging abilities, and you have grown in your magical prowess. I'm sure your allies will appreciate your help in the end. And if they don't... you can always live with me. It's quite lonely up here.

I simply thought a single phrase to her because I didn't want to hear any of this because of my shame. "Fuck off, Celestria."

When I thought that phrase to her, clearly able to be heard by the other girls, they all gasped, but none more so than Celestria and Stella. "W-What the flap did you just say? S-Sis?..." Stella gulped at this. "What's going on?" Trode asked. "I'll tell you lot what I told Celestria: Fuck. Off," I growled as I walked forward some more and into the blizzard, not even caring about the cold air. Honestly, I'd rather freeze to death than to have everyone hate me. That's how mad I was.

I didn't make it 20 yards until I began to shiver uncontrollably and I fell face-first into the snow, my consciousness almost fading before a great warmth came over me. I knew where it was coming from, but I didn't care. "I told you already, Celestria. F-" I was about to say before I felt someone yank my ponytail backwards, causing me to yell in pain. "If you say that to me one more fucking time, I will make sure that Stella gives you a train ride to hell!" I heard Celestria yell at me as I heard more footsteps coming and the sounds of a carriage. "I'm not in the mood," I frowned as I got up and tried to walk away, Celestria's hand still holding onto my ponytail.

"Let go," I frowned at her. "Are you barking orders at the Goddess Celestria?! You're asking to be hurt, aren't you?" Angelo asked me. "Angelo, hush," Celestria frowned.

"I don't need promises that can't be kept, Celestria. I don't want to live with you if my friends hate me, and I'm pretty damn sure my family doesn't care about living in your realm either. All we want is to go home. And honestly, I didn't even want to be in this world. Rhapthorne may have sent me to this world on accident, but this world isn't my home. It is just a figment of some Japanese person's imagination, put onto a disk, and sold around the world as a video game," I sighed with some tears falling from my face, forming ice crystals when they finally fell.

"You seriously think that this is still a video game world?" Stella frowned at me, coming out of my purse for a change. I forgot she was even in there. "News flash, Mary, but this ain't a game world. Remember Rhapthorne's name that he kept calling you? 'Time Traveler?' You may have known about this world before you came, but I am all-knowing and all-seeing. And I can tell you right now that this isn't a fictional place. This is your world in the far FUTURE!" Celestria growled as she then placed her hand on mine and I then got a vision that I would never forget.


	32. Ch32: 3100

**Chapter 32: 3100**

When Celestria touched my head, I didn't expect what would happen next, especially after she said something as ludicrous as me coming from the past and this was the future.

But when I saw where she had sent me, I didn't expect it at all. "Long ago, the year 2017. You disappeared from Stonehenge. Fast-forward 200 years later..." Celestria said to me, the entire scenery changing as well as the area around me. Now I was in some kind of laboratory setting with people getting tested on by scientists. "The year is 2219. Science is much more advanced now and people are able to use science to draw out latent abilities within humans. Abilities that should've remained hidden..." Celestria said, the people getting injected with some kind of serum, allowing them to cast fire and electricity from their palms, like in Bioshock!

"300 years later," Celestria said, the scenery and time changing once more, this time to a place that didn't look good at all. The place was nothing but ruins and tons of buildings and towns were destroyed. "Humanity is almost wiped off the face of the earth from the new abilities. This is all that remains of New York City..." Celestria sighed, the sight now proving even more horrifying to me. "Because of this, Zenith, my father, was deciding on whether or not to destroy humans altogether. In the end, he decided to give birth to Stellestria, whom he had to split into myself and Stella due to our overwhelming power and us two destroying Pluto, Jupiter, and Saturn... Fast forward 200 years later..."

The scenery now changed to look like the placement of some of the first Dragon Quest games. "These are the tales of the first 4 Dragon Quest games from your world prior, which is baffling to me how someone had the knowledge of the future given to them at that time..." Celestria said as the scenery moved quickly while I still was able to see stuff. Erdrick's adventures, the tales of his son's adventures, and even the story of Dragon Quest 4!

"Fast-forward 100 years..." Celestria said as the scenery was now in the 6th installment. She completely skipped over the 5th game! "This was around the time of Murdaw, the one who would sever dreams and turn them into darkest nightmares... it was also at this time that my father tried to destroy mankind and I stopped him, turning myself into Yggdrasil in order to save humans..." Celestria said as she then showed the scene of her and her father in her realm and her turning into the mighty tree.

"100 years later..." Celestria said as the time fast-forwarded again to the game of DQ9. "The year is 2974, though no one really counts the years anymore. The year that Stella traveled the world with the fallen Celestrian who turned himself mortal and defeated Corvus to save the Protectorate while also becoming its' sole protector until the day he died... 100 years later..." Celestria said, the scenery now changing to Castle Trodain.

"3100. This is the year that we are in. 3100. In all the years I showed you after humanity came to the brink of extinction, I granted the humans freedom from their scientific machines and granted them magical prowess instead. But in the end, it wouldn't end the onslaught of monsters that were created by Stellestria during her own reign of terror... and then the events at Castle Trodain happened..." Celestria said, the events happening just as they have been.

King Trode and Medea transformed with the kingdom being cursed by Dhoulmagus. My group helping the 3 monster leaders in order from Geyser, Khalamari, and Angelica. The events involving Rhapthorne's murder spree, and even the events unfolding at Ascantha, Pickham, and Argonia. So much of it came into my head all at once and then I collapsed on the floor as everything turned to black.

"Everything that has happened thus far happened in the past. And now you are stuck in the future. If you were to go back in time now, everything would change due to a butterfly effect. In fact, it probably would've led to the end of the world altogether," Celestria said, her words not making me feel any better.

"So... there is really no way for me to go home... I didn't show it at the start, but I really didn't want to believe anything that has happened... tell me straight. Am I dreaming? Or am I in a coma? Or am I really stuck in a future where technology is gone and magic and monsters roam the world?" I asked with a sigh of defeat. "The third one. I don't think any dream or coma state would last this long, Mary," Celestria sighed at me. I then felt my conscious mind slip and suddenly, I woke up.

* * *

When I came to, I noticed that I wasn't in the snow anymore. I was now in a house, one that looked quite homely. And there was a nice dog next to me, Boris. Marta's dog. "Hi fella... rgh... you'd think that sleeping on a bed like this wouldn't hurt my back... ugh," I groaned as I got off the bed and stretched my back, walking over to the door before I felt a presence nearby. It was Celestria, that much was certain.

"Please stop intruding on me, Celestria," I groaned, knowing she was behind me. "I still want you to apologize for your insolent mouth," Celestria frowned at me. "Fine, sorry," I sighed. "Sorry for what?" she frowned. "For telling you to fuck off, okay?" I groaned. "Thank you. Now maybe I won't smite you," Celestria smirked. "For a goddess of benevolence and compassion, you seem to have a lot of dark humor to you, you know?" I frowned.

"It comes from being a former goddess of calamity. Stella and I may be separated now, but her crude sense of humor stays within me," she frowned. "Great to know... now why don't ya go back 'ome? Somebody needs to look after the afterlife after all, and I don't think 'ol fatguts can do it alone," I heard Stella say. And guess where she was and I didn't even notice? My cleavage. "Nice to see you again, Stella," I smiled at her. "Yeah, tink nothin' of it," she smiled back.

"Very well, sister. I shall return to my realm... but as for you, Mary... take this," Celestria said as she handed me something from hammer space. It was a strange golden fruit. I didn't expect that she would give me something so powerful, but I had to ask. "Is this... a Fygg?" I asked in shock. "It's a bit different from the Fyggs I used to produce. If you eat it, you will be able to gain the ability to revive fallen friends. It may come in handy with some of your endeavors... even after the seals get broken, you can revive them and the seals would remain broken... I think you know my drift, right?" Celestria asked me, her words shocking me. "You mean... we can still save them?" I asked. "Yes, but the choice is all up to you," Celestria sighed.

I didn't waste any time. I bit right into the godly fruit right then and there, swallowing it quickly. What came next would shock all of us.


	33. Ch33: A New Demigod

**Chapter 33: A New Demigod**

When the power of the Fygg went into my body, I expected that I would either turn into a monster or that my mind would go insane, just like all the other mortals that got empowered by the fruit that weren't Celestrian. But instead, something incredible happened. My eyes got sharper vision, I felt something go on with my hair, and I felt some kind of strange, foreign power enter me. "W-What the... I feel... powered up..." I gawked as I heard some noise outside the room. "Mary! Is that you?! What's going on in there?!" I heard Jess exclaim from outside my door. "Um..." I said, looking at Celestria with a frown, only to see that she had disappeared afterwards.

"I uh, just got powered up from Celestria. That's what happened," I said, deciding honesty was the best policy now rather than later. Jess then opened the door and I saw that she was dressed in her Princess Robe, but with a wool jacket over top it. "Whew... I'm so relieved. We've been worried sick since Celestria took you here after you passed out in the snow," Jess said to me. "Actually, I didn't pass out. She... showed me something that shocked me..." I said as I looked to her with a frown. "What would that be?" she asked. "I don't come from any 'real world' and I don't come from the future. I come from the past, from over a thousand years ago," I said with honesty, Jess's face looking troubled.

"I... I didn't know that she was serious about that part," Jess gulped. "Yeah... and she just powered me up with something that we can use to help out everyone who's been killed, including David," I said with a serious look. "What did she give you?" I heard Angelo say from outside the door. "Something that only she could create. A Fygg. A fruit of the gods," I said, the term making Angelo bust in as well as Yangus and Red.

"D-Did she just say Fygg?! Fyggs are the stuff of legends! It's said that anyone who eats them that has a troubled or tainted 'eart will be turned into a monster, but anyone who eats them that 'as a pure heart will be able to become a Demigod!" Red exclaimed in shock. "Well... since you say you have eaten one and that you aren't turning into a monster... I'd say that you are definitely pure of heart, despite everything that's happened," Angelo gawked. "Um... thanks for the compliment?" I said awkwardly.

"So... we're in a cabin that's home to a kind old woman, right?" I asked with a smile. "Yeah. Her name is Marta, but you already knew that, huh?" Angelo asked with a cocky smirk. "Yes. And so you know, someone in her line was a sage. So either she or one of her family will be on Rhapthorne's kill list," I said with a sigh. "Dammit... why would he kill such a nice old lady like Marta? It's sickening," Jess sighed. "Well, thanks to the Fygg I got, Celestria said that, even if someone does die, I now have the ability to undo their death," I said, seriousness in my tone.

"Wait... you can... revive our fallen friends?" I heard Medea say in my head as the others looked on in shock. "We'll need to wait a bit in order to do so, but we can revive everyone who's been killed by that murderous monster. I guarantee it," Stella smirked happily as she bounced out of my cleavage. "Sounds great!... But would Rhapthorne still want to kill them?" Yangus asked. "Nope. Since they have already been killed, if they were to be revived, the seals of their magic have already been broken, so it wouldn't do a thing to Rhapthorne's kill list. They would still be considered dead to him," I heard Celestria say in our heads.

"Well then... let's go 'ead and meet with the others then!" Red smiled. I followed her lead as we all went down the stairs and we were soon in the dining area that Marta was in. "Nice to meet you, Mary. Your friends have told me wondrous things about the adventures you've had and your compassion on the monsters. You are an inspiration to what most humans should strive for," Marta smiled at me happily, her words making me blush. "W-Well... I'm just trying to help out," I said with bashfulness. "Oh, but where are my manners! Please, have some Nook Tea. It's the perfect treat for anyone who wants to stay warm in this climate. One drink, and the cold will not bother you for a whole month," Marta smiled at me as I took my seat next to Medea and she looked at me with confusion.

"Um... I guess that eating that thing made your hair a bit different?" Medea asked me. I looked a little embarrassed by that question and looked at myself in the mirror that I saw behind me. It was a little more flashy than I would've liked, but it made me look cool. It looked like my head was literally a spinning vortex of air, without the spinning of course. It looked almost like a tornado, which made me smile at it just for its uniqueness. "Heh. I look cool," I smiled at myself.

I then turned my attention to the Nook Tea in front of me and took a drink of it, finding out the hard way that it had quite the hot kick to it! "Whew! That stuff is a waker-upper right there!" I gawked as Stella then came out of my cleavage and took a sip of it as well, her reaction priceless. "AHH! HOT HOT! WATER! I NEED WATER!" Stella exclaimed as she rushed for the sink nearby and dipped her head under the dripping faucet (because it would probably freeze if the water wasn't running even a little), exhaling a sigh of relief when she finished getting her mouth rid of the hot flavor.

Jess, Angelica, and Red couldn't hold in their smiles and giggles at Stella's antics, and I then saw that Marta was smiling at Stella's direction as well. "Oh that little fairy. She is quite the feisty one for someone so small," Marta smiled, confusing my group big time. "Apologies, you must be curious as to why I can see her. Oyoyoy, she and I actually met each other in the past," Marta smiled. "Really? When?" Angelica asked. "It was around the time that I was just a little girl, so many years ago. And believe it or not, my lineage is very important not just to what your group is trying to do, but it was also the same as a certain Celestrian. A Celestrian that started my family line back in the days of the Protectorate. Oh I could tell stories of my great grandfather's heroic deeds to save the world," Marta smiled.

"Sorry, but we really can't stay for stories. We're pursuing a very mean-looking dog with a staff in his mouth. Do you know where we may be able to find information?" Angelo asked. "Honestly, I don't know of this dog. Only Boris, and he isn't one to favor staffs of any kind," Marta smiled kindly. "But if you want information, I would consider my adopted son, Marek. He should be in the Herb Grotto attending to the Nook Grass... but I fear he hasn't come home in awhile, so I think something may be wrong..." Marta said as she handed me a small bag. "I ask that you find him for me and give him this if he needs it. I am sure that you'll do the right thing in the end," the woman smiled at me.

But I could sense something behind her smile. It was sadness... that could only mean one thing. She knew of what her fate would be. I looked at the others and nodded. "Thanks so much for your generosity, Marta. We'll be back with Marek in no time at all," I smiled as I led everyone out the door and I sighed a little sigh of sadness. "Do not be sad, babushka..." I heard a voice in my head. Marta's. "Even with the knowledge that I am to die today, I know you can still do great things for the world. Live life to the fullest. And don't worry about this old babushka dying when you have those Fygg powers," I heard her say. She knew she had to die, yet she was still going to let it happen? She was definitely the strongest character in this whole game who ended up getting killed. Not Golding, not the Lord High Priest. It was Marta. Her strength trounced all of them. I knew I had to defeat Rhapthorne now. Now more than ever.


End file.
